


Мыс Доброй Надежды

by Andre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: Спустя полтора года после событий «Гражданской войны» жизнь снова сталкивает Тони Старка с Барнсом и Роджерсом. Четыре дня в одном доме, тысяча противоречий и много шума из ничего.Предупреждение: ménage à trois с рейтингом R.





	1. Пятница

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: [Тиннарэ](http://www.diary.ru/member/?638049), [Xander M.](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2697964)  
> Иллюстрации: [lauf.](http://absurdabsurd.diary.ru/)
> 
> У фика есть свой [лонг-рид](https://readymag.com/pochekueva/mdn/) — отдельный мини-сайт, адаптированный под десктопные и мобильные устройства. В лонг-риде фик сопровождается анимацией, а в конце приводятся допы.

Высохшая трава желтела на пологом склоне за перекрёстком. По пустой дороге ехал белый представительский «Мерседес», поднимая клубы пыли. Добравшись до перекрёстка, машина остановилась. Из неё вышел Тони Старк в костюме без галстука, огляделся и отряхнул брюки. На ближайшем столбе висели передовицы газеты «Таймс Свазиленд». Крупный заголовок, набранный заглавными буквами, сообщал: «Первый контракт со Штатами за двадцать шесть лет».  
Тони скользнул взглядом по передовице, снял солнечные очки и посмотрел на здание за перекрёстком. Из машины вышли два телохранителя с винтовками, облачённые в военную форму. Оба были чёрны, как ночь; лобастые головы, выбритые под три миллиметра, блестели от пота. Жёсткие волосы уже начинали курчавиться, как у всех африканцев.  
Один из них широко улыбнулся, показав большие белые зубы, и позвал:  
— Мистер Старк.  
В его устах «мистер» звучало как «миста». Тони поморщился. Из-за сильного акцента свазилендцев он мало что понимал в их речи.  
— Банк, — сказал телохранитель.  
Тони достал из кармана пластиковый флакончик и высыпал на ладонь белые таблетки с маркировкой фармакологической компании «Мерк». Две штуки он отправил в рот, остальные ссыпал обратно и сунул флакон в карман пиджака. Руки были скользкими от пота. Сильно билось сердце.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Уже идём.  
Они двинулись в сторону банка: впереди Тони, за ним телохранители. В дороге они перебрасывались шутками на местном наречии. Это был тягучий язык с открытыми слогами в конце слов и сложными, прерывистыми согласными. Правление «Старк Индастриз» настояло на вооружённой охране, но от этих парней не было толка.  
Тони остановился у дверей банка. Один из телохранителей спохватился и пошёл вперёд. Когда он проходил мимо, Тони обратил внимание на его шею. В вороте рубахи над ключицами вздулись лимфоузлы.  
Перед поездкой Тони ставили прививки от малярии и туберкулёза. Медсестра предупредила, что каждый четвёртый житель Свазиленда заражён вирусом иммунодефицита.  
— Имейте в виду, если захотите немного поразвлечься, — сказала она.  
Дельный совет, но бессмысленный. Тони ни с кем не спал больше года, а на проституток его не тянуло уже лет пятнадцать.  
Он сунул руку в карман, нащупал флакон, но вытаскивать не стал — просто держал в ладони. Так было спокойнее. Телохранитель позвал его жестом. Тони зашёл в вестибюль королевского банка. Сквозняк из открывшихся дверей взъерошил бумаги на стойках, за которыми скучали сотрудники банка в форменных рубашках и синих галстуках. Гранитный пол бликовал на свету, как поверхность воды, а к единственной зарешёченной кассе протянулась короткая очередь.  
Консультант вышел из-за двери слева от стоек. Начищенные ботинки с деревянными набойками громко стучали о камень. Люди у кассы оглядывались, с любопытством разглядывая гостя. Как и сам Тони, они недоумевали, что он забыл в этой дыре.  
Двери опять открылись.  
— Всем лечь на пол.  
Тони обернулся. В вестибюль ворвались люди с автоматами. Он отпустил флакон с таблетками и вытащил из кармана руку с часами-репульсором. Телохранитель размахнулся и ударил его прикладом винтовки в затылок.  
Падения на пол Тони уже не почувствовал. Стало темно. Потом опять светло и опять темно. Он лежал, прижавшись щекой к холодному граниту. В двух шагах от Тони кричали люди, но он едва разбирал слова. Что-то про деньги, про контракт...  
Дышать было нечем, и сердце быстро и громко стучало в горле: бух, бух, бух.  
Тони слабо шевельнул рукой с часами. Тут же тяжёлый ботинок наступил ему на запястье. Тони тихо охнул. Стекло на циферблате хрустнуло. Он моргнул и отключился.  
Снова стало темно.  
Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Минута или час — всё одно. В затылке пульсировала сладкая, жаркая боль; в ней было даже нечто приятное. По крайней мере, он не боялся. А ведь страх гнездился в нём с давних пор. Страх рос медленно, как болезнь, зарождающаяся в потаённых уголках тела. Пока Тони Старк был занят другими делами, страх захватывал каждую клетку и сковывал мышцы. Он всё рос, рос и рос; Тони заметил его, когда страх добрался до разума.  
Темнота дарила благословенное чувство покоя.  
Но вот темнота отступила. Постепенно к нему возвращалось чувство реальности: кислый вкус таблеток во рту, холодный гранит под щекой, боль в запястье и в затылке, ощущение смятой ткани пиджака под животом.  
Он всё ещё лежал на полу вестибюля. Где-то поблизости раздался грохот и послышались выстрелы. Тони поднял голову и попытался осмотреться, но перед глазами всё плыло, и никак не получалось сфокусировать взгляд. Мир дробился на тени и световые пятна. Силуэты бились друг с другом. Одна из теней накинулась на другие, и те разлетелись во все стороны, как перья. Кто-то рухнул на пол в паре метров от Тони. Тони пошевелился, пытаясь отползти в сторону, но замер, когда к горлу подступила тошнота.  
Он с трудом перевернулся на спину. Крики утихли, стрельба тоже. Зато вернулся страх.  
Тони Старк лежал, чувствуя, что вот-вот отрубится снова, и изо всех сил цеплялся за реальность.  
Человек, с ног до головы облачённый в чёрное, появился из ниоткуда. Он опустился на колени перед Тони и похлопал рукой по нагрудному карману. Пальцы раздвинули веко Тони, и яркий свет скользнул по радужке. Тони зажмурился. Пальцы исчезли.  
— Эй, — сказал человек кому-то. — Тебе стоит взглянуть.  
Его голос был смутно знакомым.  
— Чёрт, — сказал другой голос. — Старк. Ты что здесь делаешь?  
Тони открыл глаза. Первый черный человек исчез. На его место пришёл второй. Он поднял края чёрной балаклавы с прорезями для рта и глаз.  
У него было хорошее лицо: прямой нос, светло-серые глаза, широкий разлёт густых бровей. С детских лет Тони знал это лицо наизусть, но не думал, что увидит его ещё раз.  
— Рджс…  
— Не отключайся. Смотри на меня. Бак, что с ним?  
— Похоже на сотрясение. Зрачки плохо расширяются.  
— Старк, ты меня слышишь? Эй, Тони. Ты знаешь, кто я?  
Сосредоточившись, Тони внятно повторил:  
— Роджерс.  
— Порядок. Надо забирать его.  
— Я возьму.  
— А рука? Давай лучше я.  
Тони взяли за плечо и потянули вверх. Желчь опять подкатила к горлу.  
— Стой, — сказал второй голос. — Так нельзя при сотрясении. Дай сюда.  
Тони почувствовал, как его плавно и осторожно поднимают на ноги. К нему давно не прикасались с такой деликатностью. Он отстранённо подумал: вот бы Кэп был таким.  
— Уходим, Бак.  
Человек мягко подхватил Тони подмышки и поволок к выходу. Он нёс его как-то странно. Перед дверью остановился, чертыхнулся и толкнул дверь плечом. Только тогда Тони сообразил, в чём дело: у человека не было левой руки.  
Опять стало темно, и слава богу.  
  
* * *  
  
В следующий раз Тони очнулся уже в постели, открыл глаза и посмотрел в невысокий побелённый потолок с мелкими трещинками. Он поморгал, гадая, вырубится ещё раз или нет. Голова трещала, как с похмелья, и в памяти всплывали картинки, напоминающие виды из запылённого окна. Там был банк, два телохранителя. Один ударил его в затылок. Завязалась перестрелка. Дальше вспоминать было труднее.  
Кто-то вытащил его оттуда. Роджерс... Неужели и впрямь был Роджерс? Нет, это вряд ли. Больше года ни слуху ни духу — откуда бы ему взяться, Роджерсу?  
Но там был ещё кто-то, другой парень в чёрном. Это он дотащил Тони до дверей. И у него не было руки.  
Промотав эту мысль ещё разок, как запись в старом проигрывателе, Тони сел в постели и осмотрелся. Большая кровать с жёстким и высоким матрасом стояла в светлой спальне с тумбочкой и комодом для личных вещей. Дневной свет проникал в комнату через деревянные окна, и по тому, как стояло солнце, он догадался, что прошло не меньше суток. Из приоткрытого окна сквозняк доносил солёный запах моря, полоща тонкие занавески с мелким цветочным узором.  
Было тихо. Тони опустил ноги на пол. Опираясь рукой на изголовье, он встал и понял, что всё ещё одет в брюки, но кто-то снял с него рубашку и пиджак. Добравшись до комода, он наугад выдвинул один ящик — пусто. Второй — и там ничего.  
Выглянул за занавеску: из окна открывался вид на голубой океан. Вода вскипала белой пеной; волны набегали друг на друга, искрясь на солнце и разбиваясь о крупные валуны. Справа по берегу среди камней и скал выступал отвесный край горы, поросшей зеленью.  
Тони вышел в узкий тёмный коридор. К запаху морской соли добавилась морилка. Он сделал пару шагов, прислушиваясь. Голова кружилась; Тони опёрся рукой на стену, давая себе передышку, толкнул вторую дверь в коридоре и увидел ещё одну светлую спальню. У этой был обжитой вид: кто-то застелил двуспальную кровать покрывалом, оставил книгу на комоде и фарфоровую чашку на тумбочке. Вместо окна здесь была стеклянная дверь с дубовыми перекладинами по пояс; за дверью открывалась терраса с деревянным настилом, а дальше — снова океан со скалистым берегом.  
Индийский или Атлантический? — подумал Тони. От этого зависело, в какой стороне Африки он находится. Одно он знал точно — это не Свазиленд. У Свазиленда не было выхода к океану.  
У входной двери коридор расширялся, превращаясь в прихожую. Тони заглянул в шкаф и обнаружил дождевик и две потёртые кожаные куртки: рыжую и чёрную. Они висели на соседних плечиках. Тони закрыл шкаф и проковылял дальше.  
В кухне-гостиной он остановился. На ум пришло определение: бедно, но чисто. Бросалось в глаза, что здесь почти нет электроники: ни телевизора, ни тостера, ни микроволновки. У шкафов висели круглые старомодные часы, в углу стоял старый проигрыватель для пластинок. Даже кофемолка — и та была ручная. Из более-менее современных вещей в этом интерьере встречались только холодильник, электрическая плита со встроенным грилем да ещё планшет, забытый на столе. Планшет выглядел, как гость из будущего.  
Ну конечно, подумал Тони. Кэп не в ладах с гаджетами. В Мстителях он ворчал даже на смартфон и микронаушник в ухе. Планшет явно принадлежит Другому.  
Даже в уме Тони не называл его по имени.  
В прихожей щёлкнул дверной замок. Тони напрягся, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку. Зашедший сделал несколько шагов, потом стало тихо. Похоже, человек снял обувь. Вдалеке прошуршал целлофан, а затем шаги послышались совсем близко.  
Другой зашёл в кухню-гостиную и замер, глядя на Тони. На нём была толстовка; в правой руке он держал пакет с биркой прачечной, а левый рукав висел, как на вешалке. Человек положил свою поклажу на стол рядом с планшетом и, освободив единственную руку, снял бейсболку. Вместе с ней слетела резинка, и тёмные волосы рассыпались по плечам.  
Через полупрозрачный пакет Тони разглядел свою рубашку и пиджак от Тома Форда, поднял взгляд и спросил:  
— Где Капитан?  
— Он больше не Капитан.  
Беспричинное раздражение кольнуло Тони в висок. Он не знал, как вести себя с этим человеком. И раньше не знал, и теперь — спустя год с лишним, — тоже.  
— Капитан он или нет — не тебе решать.  
— Так или иначе, — сказал Другой, — это уже неважно. Возьми вещи. Как твоя голова?  
Тони машинально пощупал голову. На затылке саднила ранка, покрытая тонкой коркой запёкшейся крови. Он потрогал края, пытаясь понять, насколько все серьезно. Вроде была задета только кожа, хотя он не был уверен. Тони шагнул к столу, достал из пакета рубашку, набросил на плечи и попытался засунуть руки в рукава. Получилось не с первого раза — слишком кружилась голова.  
— Помочь? — спросил Другой.  
— Нет.  
— У тебя ж сотрясение… Ну, не хочешь — как хочешь.  
— Капитан скоро придёт?  
— Да говорю же — он не…  
— Скоро или нет?  
— Обычно приходит в семь.  
Слово «обычно» звучало оскорбительно. Тони подумал: а чего ты, собственно, ждал? Они живут вместе. Давно, больше года. Судя по тому, что комод в дальней спальне пуст, оба спят во второй комнате. Вместе. Просыпаются — вместе. Вместе уходят на какую-нибудь работу. Должны же они где-то работать? Вечером возвращаются домой, всегда в одно и то же время. Кэп приходит позже, Другой — раньше. Может быть, Другой готовит Кэпу ужин, и потом они сидят за одним столом, как настоящая семья.  
Так ведь бывает, да? Тони ни черта не понимал в семейной жизни. Своя не заладилась, чужой толком не видел. Даже брак родителей не оставил ярких и внятных воспоминаний. По вечерам мама иногда играла на рояле, отец работал допоздна и часто пил. Всех критиковал и ничего не любил, кроме работы. Они почти не разговаривали. Вот и вся жизнь.  
Тони обернулся и посмотрел на часы. Часовая стрелка почти доползла до семёрки.  
— Ладно, — сказал он.  
Собеседник пожал плечами. Тони подумал: что ж, хотя бы плеч у тебя осталось два.  
В прихожей снова щёлкнул замок. Тяжёлые ботинки потоптались у двери. Не разуваясь, Стив Роджерс вошёл в кухню-гостиную и остановился в дверном проёме. Тони успел позабыть, какие у Капитана широкие плечи.  
— Очнулся, — сказал Роджерс.  
Тони ждал, что он спросит что-нибудь дежурное о самочувствии. Эй, Тони, как ты там? Голова не болит? Не тошнит? С ума не сходишь?  
Вместо этого Кэп вздохнул и добавил:  
— Рубашку застегни. Или переоденься. Бак даст тебе что-нибудь. Бак?..  
— Да, — сказал Другой. — Сейчас схожу.  
Он ушёл, оставив Тони наедине с Кэпом. Тони дождался, когда дверь соседней спальни мягко хлопнет. Дальше молчать было уже неловко.  
Он шагнул назад, оперся о кухонную тумбу и постарался сделать вид, что голова не кружится и тошноты нет и в помине.  
— Значит, здесь вы и живёте.  
— Как видишь, — сказал Кэп.  
— Давно?  
— С прошлого лета.  
— Кстати, а здесь — это где?  
— Бак не сказал? Окрестности Кейптауна. Точнее, даже не Кейптауна, а Саймонс-тауна. Тут под боком база военно-морских сил ЮАР, а южнее — мыс Доброй Надежды.  
Тони мало что понял, но не стал переспрашивать.  
— Ясно.  
— Я думал, Бак покажет тебе дом. Надо...  
— Не надо. Я надолго не задержусь.  
Кэп спокойно возразил:  
— Ты задержишься минимум на неделю. Сотрясение раньше не пройдёт.  
— Это он тебе сказал?  
— Ну, допустим.  
— Ты нашёл кого слушать.  
— Давай не будем.  
Тони улыбнулся. Мышцы лица слушались плохо. Он всё ещё гадал, как положено вести себя в подобных обстоятельствах. В прошлую встречу Тони оторвал Другому руку и стрельнул Капитану репульсором в живот. Кэп не остался в долгу, вонзил щит в грудь Тони, а потом отделался трогательным, но бестолковым письмом. Милая история.  
За полтора года Тони успел возненавидеть Роджерса, успокоиться и перегореть. Время от времени ему ещё снился миг, когда слетел шлем Марка-43. Кэп замахнулся щитом, как палач топором. Короткий удар сверху вниз: бомм! Вибраниум вошёл в титановую обшивку. Рывок вверх — и в груди стало холодно. Осколки посыпались на пол: вжик, вжик, вжик.  
Тони с удовольствием забыл бы эту секунду. Ни единого слова, только звуки и холод. Что может значить секунда? Зачем её помнить?  
Но Тони помнил, и забыть не получалось.  
Бывало, проснёшься среди ночи и тянешься к таблеткам, а в груди по-прежнему холодно, и в ушах звенит: бомм, бомм, бомм.  
Молчание становилось натянутым. Кэп скрестил на груди крепкие и мускулистые руки, которые так убедительно смотрелись на агитационных плакатах и так неправдоподобно — в жизни. Тони подумал: неужели нам совсем нечего друг другу сказать?  
Он придумал один-единственный вопрос и зацепился за него, как утопающий за соломинку.  
— Что вы делали в том банке? Я думал, ты в отставке.  
— Да, — сказал Кэп. — В основном.  
— Ну и к чему тогда маски-шоу? Балаклаву напялил...  
— Ты ведь в курсе, нам нельзя появляться на публике.  
Тони ожидал, что Капитан добавит к этому ещё что-нибудь, но тот замолчал. Он отвечал на вопросы, но не говорил ничего конкретного. Беседа не задалась с первой фразы. Тони раздирали противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны, хотелось уйти, хлопнув дверью, и никогда не возвращаться в этот дом, а с другой — тряхнуть Кэпа как следует и выведать каждую мелочь.  
Он выбрал третий вариант.  
— И, тем не менее, вы появляетесь. И рано или поздно вас заметят — не тебя, так этого. На свете не так уж много бойцов с его навыками и комплекцией, у которых нет левой руки.  
— Мы решили закрыть тему Баки.  
— Ты решил, — поправил Тони. — Не мы. Как всегда.  
Капитан помотал головой, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут снова появился Другой: оттеснил Капитана плечом, вошёл в кухню и положил на стол футболку, тренировочные штаны и носки.  
— Подверни штанины, если будут велики, — сказал он. — Дверь в ванную слева от твоей комнаты. Туалет там же.  
Он шагнул к холодильнику и вытащил оттуда контейнер с мясом, десяток яиц и пучок зелени. Тони опять подумал о быте: о том, как они живут здесь вдвоём, как Другой каждый вечер готовит Кэпу еду, как за ужином они обсуждают, что нового…  
В этих повторяющихся мыслях было что-то мазохистское. Ты проиграл, сказал он себе. Смирись уже: ты проиграл, когда Кэп выбрал не тебя, а Другого. Имей смелость жить с этим и терпеть вещественные подтверждения.  
Прошло больше года. За это время можно было всё забыть и простить. На худой конец, найти себе кого-нибудь на замену и компенсировать неудачу победой. Интересно, почему не вышло?  
Да какая разница, почему. Не вышло — и всё.  
— Отойди к столу, — сказал Другой. — Мешаешь.  
Кто кому мешает, подумал Тони, посмотрел на Кэпа и поймал предостерегающий взгляд. Глупо было ждать чего-то другого. Тони взял вещи и вышел в тёмный закуток прихожей.  
Его остановило жалящее прикосновение. Кэп схватил Тони за плечо и тут же отдёрнул руку.  
— Слушай… — Капитан сунул руку в карман джинсов и вытащил флакон с таблетками. — Это твоё, верно? Нашли в кармане пиджака.  
Тони схватил флакон, на миг коснувшись ладони Капитана. Ладонь рефлекторно сжалась в кулак.  
— Отлично. Я как раз обыскался. Где, говоришь, ванная?  
— Слева от твоей комнаты… Зачем тебе таблетки? Баки сказал, что они…  
Опять это имя.  
— А какое тебе дело? — сказал Тони. — У тебя, вон, этот есть. И повар, и врач, и на все руки мастер — его и пытай вопросами. А меня оставь в покое.  
Светло-серые глаза Капитана потемнели.  
— Не злись. Хочешь винить кого-нибудь — вини меня.  
— Одно другому не мешает, — заметил Тони.  
— Я думал, наша ссора в прошлом.  
— Так и есть. И прошлое всегда с нами. Тебе ли не знать?  
Капитан нахмурился. Тони почуял, что вот-вот начнутся нравоучения.  
— Знаешь, а ведь мы тебя оттуда вытащили. Мог бы и спасибо сказать.  
— Без моего спасибо ты, конечно, не проживёшь.  
— Да не мне — Баки.  
Тони хрипло хохотнул.  
— Как прикажете благодарить, Капитан: устно или письменно?  
Лицо Кэпа ожесточилось.  
— Тони, по-моему, нам обоим хватило в прошлый раз. Давай не будем повторяться.  
Его взгляд скользнул вниз. Расстёгнутая рубашка Тони обнажила грудь и живот. Выше солнечного сплетения остались шрамы после операции по извлечению реактора. В прежние времена Тони частенько рассматривал их в зеркале: они шли от центра грудной клетки, как лучи странного искривлённого солнца.  
— Говоришь: «Нам обоим», — сказал Тони, — но имеешь в виду совсем другое. Ты хочешь напомнить, что знатно накостылял мне по шее. И мне действительно хватило на всю жизнь. А вот хватило ли тебе — большой вопрос.  
— Я писал письмо. Ты получил?  
— Да, спасибо. Безумно трогательно. Прости, что не плачу от умиления.  
— Прекрати ёрничать.  
— Тогда перестань ходить вокруг да около.  
— Я пытаюсь с тобой помириться.  
— Правда, что ли? — Тони желчно улыбнулся. — А то мне показалось, что ты пытаешься минимизировать последствия. И это отличный план, Кэп, но лучше озвучь его сразу. Скажи прямо: Тони, тебе давно пора заткнуться и не высовываться. Разве не к этому всё сводится?  
— Не веди себя как ребёнок.  
Тони поковылял к двери спальни.  
— Ты не меняешься.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не обольщайся, это не комплимент.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Тони зашёл в комнату и закрылся на замок.  
  
* * *  
  
Пару раз в дверь стучали, но Тони не отвечал. Первый раз Капитан позвал его к ужину, второй раз подошёл к двери перед сном и громко сказал:  
— Хватит, Тони. Открой, и давай поговорим, как взрослые люди.  
Тони сделал вид, что спит. Упрёки в инфантильности были ему не в новинку. Он лежал на кровати, теребя в руке флакон с таблетками. Время от времени он откручивал крышку и клал одну таблетку под язык; во рту ощущался кисло-сладкий привкус медикаментов.  
За всю жизнь Тони Старк успел посидеть на алкоголе, на кокаине, на адреналине и супергеройстве. Слезть с супергеройства оказалось сложнее всего, и теперь, когда с этим было почти покончено, он обнаружил себя на антидепрессантах. Как и всякий наркоман, он тешил себя мыслью, что может отказаться от дозы в любой момент, просто пока не хочет.  
И о своих чувствах к Капитану он думал то же самое: захочу и брошу.  
Тьма сгустилась за окном, и океан исчез в темноте. От него остались только звуки и запахи: шорох волн и влажный воздух с привкусом морской соли, камня и водорослей. Тони встал с кровати, по стеночке добрёл до окна и раскрыл створку пошире.  
— …паршиво вышло, — раздался голос справа. — Но, по крайней мере, не кидается.  
— Я бы не удивился, — сказал второй голос.  
— Да, я тоже… Но всё равно. Думал, если ещё раз увидимся — всё будет иначе.  
Тони шагнул к стене и выглянул за занавеску. На террасе, освещённой фонарём, стояли двое. Раньше Тони не замечал, что Капитан гораздо легче Другого: и бёдра у него уже, и ноги длиннее, и весь силуэт изящнее. Кто бы мог подумать.  
Другой повернулся к Капитану и спросил:  
— И как ты себе это представлял? Я убил его родителей.  
— «Гидра» убила его родителей, — упрямо сказал Капитан. — И Старк это прекрасно знает.  
— Надо было отправить его к Т’Чалле.  
— Он и здесь не рассыплется.  
— Стив, ему придётся смотреть на меня целую неделю. Представь, что тебя заперли в одном доме с Красным Черепом.  
— Ты не Красный Череп.  
— Да какая разница…  
— Огромная.  
Другой вздохнул. Капитан смотрел в темноту.  
— Он не простит мне родителей, — терпеливо объяснил Другой. — Такие вещи не прощают.  
— Он даже не попытался. Год прошёл. Я думал, он успокоится и вернётся к нормальной жизни. А вместо этого он сидит на таблетках и смотрит на нас, как на врагов.  
Опираясь на поручень, Другой наклонился ниже. Тёмная вода подступала к террасе. Свет фонаря сглаживал лопатки Другого и тёк по спине. Помолчав, Другой мягко сказал:  
— Ну, предположим, враг — только я. На тебя Старк смотрит иначе.  
— Ерунда.  
— Не притворяйся, что не видишь. Старк твой с потрохами, только руку протяни. И это началось не сегодня. Я прав?  
Капитан опустил голову. Теперь он тоже смотрел на тёмную воду, и Тони пожалел, что не видит его лица.  
— Это детское, — сказал Кэп. — В смысле, он это с детства.  
— Да не смеши меня.  
— Правда, Бак. Ему Говард все уши прожужжал.  
Другой только головой покачал.  
— И что для тебя нормальная жизнь? Упрекаешь Старка, а сам...  
— Бак, мы же говорили.  
— Говорили, а толку. Всё равно носимся, как подстреленные, как только друзья Т’Чаллы нароют дело.  
— Если бы мы не поехали в этот раз, Старк был бы мёртв.  
— Всегда найдётся тысяча оправданий.  
В тишине стрекотал поздний сверчок. Двое стояли, не шевелясь.  
— Бак, — позвал Капитан. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я всё бросил?  
— Не в этом дело. Я хочу определиться с ролями. Старк спросил, где Капитан, и я сказал, ты больше не Капитан. Но, честно говоря, я просто не знаю, кто ты.  
— Всё тот же парень из Бруклина.  
— Мы не в Бруклине. Чёрт побери, Стив. Мы давным-давно не в Бруклине.  
Кэп посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.  
— Я знаю.  
— Ничего ты не знаешь.  
— Тшшш.  
Темнота слила два силуэта в один; Тони отвёл взгляд. Он и не знал, что Кэп бывает таким. Отвернувшись от окна, он прижался спиной к стене. Немного погодя с террасы раздался шёпот Другого:  
— Поздно уже. Пойдём спать.  
От тяжёлых шагов деревянный настил скрипнул, и стало тихо.  
  
* * *  
  
Ночью Тони плохо спал.  
Ладно, думал он.  
Ладно, начнём сначала. Что я знаю об этих двоих?  
В сущности, не так уж много.  
Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс родился в марте семнадцатого, обогнав Кэпа на четыре месяца. Родом из Бруклина. Чем занимался до войны — чёрт поймёт. Призван то ли в конце сорок первого, то ли в начале сорок второго — сразу после атаки на Пёрл-Харбор. Направлен в сто седьмой пехотный, переброшен в Италию, там попал в плен. Когда об этом узнал Кэп, он всё бросил и кинулся спасать друга… Или не друга? Интересно, они тогда спали вместе? Или всё началось позже, где-нибудь в Италии, после долгого плена Барнса, перед гибелью, незадолго до того, как самолёт Роджерса застрял во льдах.  
Тони перевернулся с одного бока на другой. От сотрясения в ушах постоянно звенело. Мысли становились обрывочными и непоследовательными; он злился на Капитана, на Барнса и на себя.  
Эй, сказал он себе. Взгляни-ка правде в глаза: в чём-чём, а в этом сотрясении никто, кроме тебя, не виноват. Ты схлопотал его, потому что нарвался на перестрелку в Африке. Дурацкая была затея — лететь в чёртов Свазиленд. Ты поехал только потому, что не мог больше находиться в Нью-Йорке: тонуть в бумажках и согласованиях, сидеть на собраниях, подписывать соглашения, смотреть на Манхэттен в ожидании нашествия пришельцев или роботов. Устал днём и ночью держать руку на пульсе с вечными мыслями: сдёрнут? не сдёрнут?  
Если сдёрнут, придётся снова лезть в железный костюм. Лететь куда-то, спасать кого-то, убивать или быть убитым. Передавать первому встречному право управлять тобой и твоей жизнью. А жизнь конечна, как ни крути.  
Каждая битва — потенциальная смерть; лезешь в костюм, как в гроб, смутно догадываясь, что в нём тебя и похоронят. Возможно, сегодня или завтра. Будет чудом, если тебя прибьют чужие, а не свои.  
И ради чего?  
Эти мысли мелькали у него давно, но раньше он находил силы сопротивляться. Он говорил себе: да, я в адском пекле, зато хотя бы не один. Рядом со мной Наташа и старина Брюс Беннер, со мной Тор, со мной Соколиный Глаз… Но главное — со мной Кэп. Раздражающий, несгибаемый, упрямый, как осёл, и чудовищно старомодный, — зато близкий. Тони верил: случись что, Кэп обязательно поддержит.  
Ага. Как бы ни так.  
В темноте Тони нащупал таблетки на тумбочке, свинтил крышку и забросил в рот сразу две. Очнись, сказал он себе. Очнись, или пожалеешь. Нельзя всё время думать о Кэпе. В этом есть что-то нездоровое. Это простительно, когда ты молодой и зелёный мальчишка — ничего не знающий, не умеющий, зацикленный на одних и тех же жалких мыслях о первой влюблённости, обсасывающий её и так, и этак, пока не затошнит от самого себя.  
Но ты же не мальчишка. Тебе скоро полтинник. Научись справляться с этим. Или хотя бы не ври себе. Будь честен, как Барнс.  
Кстати, Барнс.  
С каких пор ты зовёшь его по имени?  
Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

 


	2. Суббота

Грохот стоял такой, будто за окнами снова началось нашествие читаури. Тони вскочил в постели и секунды две соображал, что происходит. Только потом до него дошло, что это не теракт и не битва, а всего лишь двигатель. Во дворе кто-то безуспешно пытался завести машину.   
На комоде валялись тренировочные штаны. Ночью Тони спал в трусах и футболке. Он натянул штаны и подвернул штанины. От ткани пахло прачечной и чем-то лёгким и древесным. Барнс или Роджерс? Скорее Роджерс. У Барнса ноги короче.   
Поверх футболки Тони накинул пиджак.   
Повернув ручку дверного замка, он вышел в тёмный прохладный коридор. Шум то стихал, то нарастал. Он обулся, вышел на крыльцо и увидел картину воочию: во дворе дома перед заездом на шоссе стоял побитый жизнью пикап «Тойота Хайлюкс» тёмно-серого цвета. В кабине сидел Барнс и, чертыхаясь, раз за разом насиловал стартер. Постояв несколько секунд и понаблюдав за ним, Тони подошёл ближе.   
— Эй, ты. Хорош машину мучить. Ревёт на всю округу, слушать больно.   
Барнс опустил стекло. Казалось, он удивлён, что с ним вообще разговаривают.   
— Не заводится.   
— Это у тебя стартер дохлый, — сказал Тони. — И аккумулятор пора менять.   
— Сам знаю. Обычно Стив подталкивает.   
— И где он?   
— На тренировку уехал. Суббота же.   
Барнс открыл дверь и спрыгнул на землю. На нём были джинсы и тёмная рубаха. Он закатал рукав на живой руке, а другой рукав завязал узлом. Тони пытался не смотреть туда, но пустота в рукаве притягивала взгляд.   
Почему он так ходит, неужели нельзя заказать протез? Навскидку Тони видел три быстрых решения: взять руку манекена и присобачить к плечу, сделать деревянную руку или хотя бы набить рукав ватой. Поскорее заполнить пустоту, и уже неважно, чем именно. И нечего делать вид, что это ни черта не значит.   
— Можешь завести её, пока я толкну? — сказал Барнс.   
У Тони мелькнула мысль отказаться, но момент был уже упущен. Он слишком долго молчал.   
Барнс обошёл его кругом и остановился у кузова. Тони залез в кабину. Сидения и руль успели нагреться на солнце. На приборной панели лежал тонкий слой пыли. Держатель для навигатора был отломан, а дисплей климат-контроля давно вышел из строя. Тони из интереса дёрнул дверцу бардачка и заглянул внутрь. Там валялись обёртка от шоколада «Марс», солнечные очки с погнутыми дужками, бейсболка, брелок и тощий бумажник из кожзама.   
Сбоку раздались шаги. Тони быстро закрыл бардачок.   
— Заснул, что ли? — спросил Барнс.   
Сквозь опущенное до середины стекло Тони близко увидел его лицо. Оно было почти незнакомым. Он помнил Баки Барнса как бледного, болезненного человека; этот образ поддерживали редкие фотографии, которые встречались в базе данных разведки.   
Ещё Тони видел его во сне. Из темноты на родительскую машину набрасывалось хищное чудовище; когда оно поворачивалось к камере, Тони замечал, что у чудовища нет лица. Железная рука, чёрный костюм, шея... Выше шеи — тёмный провал.   
Но теперь лицо появилось. Тони мог рассмотреть его во всех подробностях. Кожа у Барнса была смуглой от южного загара. Тёмные волосы, стянутые в хвост, обрамляли широкое скуластое лицо с ямочкой на подбородке. Кончик носа блестел от пота. Миндалевидные голубые глаза глядели с прищуром; от этого к вискам уже расползлись морщинки. Можно было угадать, каким Барнс станет в старости: у него появятся две-три широкие и глубокие борозды на лбу, а к вискам протянутся паутинки, как у Клинта Иствуда. Губы будут штопаными, как у всех стариков. Может быть, поседеют волосы. Может, нет.   
— Что не так? — спросил Барнс.   
Тони опомнился и взялся за ключ.   
— Иди толкай.   
Барнс скрылся из виду. Тони снова попытался завести машину. С третьего раза пикап тронулся, и двигатель хрипло затарахтел.   
— Спасибо, — сказал Барнс. — Пусти за руль.   
Тони обвёл его взглядом и остановился на пустом рукаве.   
— Далеко собрался?   
— За продуктами.   
— И как ты собираешься вести?   
— Так же, как и всегда.   
— А что, здесь какие-то другие правила вождения? — Тони кивнул на рукав. — Одноруким бандитам тоже можно?   
— Меня пока не ловили.   
— А что будешь делать, когда поймают? Убьёшь кого-нибудь?   
Барнс прищурился, и морщинки снова поползли к его вискам. Он словно говорил: ну давай, отведи душу. Брякни ещё что-нибудь, я стерплю.   
— Короче, не тупи, — сказал Тони. — Залезай, я поведу.   
— У тебя сотрясение.   
— Зато я целый.   
Барнс пожал плечами, достал из кармана связку ключей и сказал:   
— Пойду дом закрою.   
Пока его не было, Тони переводил дух и пытался понять, зачем он в это втягивается. Дёрнул же чёрт предложить! Сам себе он сказал: старик, я тебя не понимаю. Какой супермаркет? Какой стартер? Пройдёт пара дней — и ты свалишь отсюда.   
Барнс сел на место рядом с водительским, кивнул на дорогу и сказал:   
— В глазах не двоится?   
— Нет.   
— По прямой километр, дальше поворот на город. На первом светофоре повернуть налево, будет заезд на парковку.   
Ему бы навигаторы озвучивать, подумал Тони. Тарахтя и отфыркиваясь, пикап вырулил на шоссе, переваливаясь через колдобины на подъездной дороге.   
Утро было рыжим от пыли, поднявшейся с обочины. Дорога шла вдоль пологого склона горы, застроенной хозяйственными пристройками, заборами, деревянными домишками и примыкающими к ним гаражами. Тони ехал и думал о машине. Здесь не только стартер плох — коробка передач тоже ни к чёрту, и подвеска так себе, и резина никуда не годится. Во влажном климате машины живут недолго. Если залезть под капот, наверняка обнаружатся гниль и ржавчина. Вода точит камень, а железо вообще превращает в пыль.   
Думать о машине было приятно: так он чувствовал себя увереннее. Как же он любил этих механических монстров; дали бы волю — ковырялся бы в двигателях день и ночь, проверял стыки, паял соединения, подчищал провода. Машины нравились ему больше, чем люди. И он тоже нравился машинам.   
Эту бы взаимность — да в другое русло...   
Нет, Старк. Кончай.   
Этими мыслями он пытался отвлечь себя от присутствия Баки Барнса. Барнс молчал всю дорогу до указателя «Саймонс-таун». Потом он сказал:   
— Здесь налево.   
Тони свернул.   
— На светофоре опять налево.   
— Я помню.   
— Говорю на всякий случай. Вдруг ты забыл.   
— Я ничего не забываю.   
Барнс совершил такое движение, как будто хотел скрестить руки или сцепить их в замок. Интересно, подумал Тони, есть ли у него фантомные боли?   
— Я тоже.   
Больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова до самого супермаркета. На парковке Барнс достал из бардачка солнечные очки и бейсболку.   
— Надень, если пойдёшь со мной.   
Идти или нет? Тони представил, как Барнс тащит сумки в одной руке. Наверное, его сильно кренит вправо. Пустой рукав задирается, позвонки потихоньку смещаются... Впрочем, есть же тележки. Тони помотал головой и увидел объявление на столбе рядом с соседним джипом: «Тележки на парковку не вывозить».   
Он сердито натянул на голову бейсболку и надел очки, гадая, на кого больше злится: на Барнса за то, что он ущербный, или на себя — за жалость к ущербным. И та, и другая мысль отдавала чем-то мерзким и противоестественным. Барнс любезно сделал вид, что не заметил сомнений и не догадался о причинах.   
А может, и впрямь не заметил. Кто его поймёт.   
В супермаркете Барнс сразу пошёл к полкам с крупами и кукурузными хлопьями. Там он перебрал несколько коробок, вчитываясь в состав, решительно отверг хлопья с добавками и выбрал самые простые, в прозрачном целлофане с наклейкой, зато три пачки сразу. В бакалее он взял с прилавка пару хрустящих бумажных пакетов со свежим хлебом. Потом яйца — три десятка в картонных упаковках. В отделе с овощами и фруктами Барнс застрял надолго. Он пощупал бортик ящика со сливами, взял сливу в пальцы и потрогал и её тоже, проверяя спелость. Сунув руки в карманы пиджака, Тони молча ходил за Барнсом.   
Не отвлекаясь от слив, Барнс сказал:   
— Что ты ешь?   
— А?   
— Говорю, что ешь?   
— Всё, — сказал Тони.   
— Мясо, овощи? Сливы?   
Дались ему эти сливы.   
— Что угодно.   
— Хорошо, — сказал Барнс. — А то в прошлый раз ты отказался от ужина. Думал, тебе такое нельзя.   
Тони разглядывал его руку. Барнс взял другую сливу. Пальцы изучающе гладили гладкий лиловый бок.   
— Значит, в вашем счастливом браке ты жена-домохозяйка? — спросил Тони нарочито скучающим тоном.   
Барнс положил сливу на место.   
— Наверное.   
— И как тебе эта роль?   
Он опять пожал плечами.   
— Это не худшая роль из тех, что у меня были.   
Оторвав пакет от рулона, Барнс положил его рядом с ящиком и начал складывать туда сливы, затем взвесил пакет на весах и прилепил наклейку со штрих-кодом. Тони завораживала методичность, с которой Барнс выбирал продукты. Складывая пакет в тележку, Барнс нагнулся. Лопатки проступили сквозь футболку, напомнив вчерашнюю ночь на террасе.   
— Давно не был в магазинах? — спросил Барнс.   
— Что?   
— Говорю, ты, наверное, давно не ходил за продуктами.   
Тони померещилась насмешка. Слово «давно» было здесь неуместно. Он не помнил ни одного случая, когда ему приходилось бы покупать хлопья или что-то в этом духе. Тони Старк покупал машины и комплектующие к ним. Шмотки, гамбургеры, ботинки. Микросхемы, сталь, титан. Услуги, компании, иной раз даже людей. Но уж никак не хлопья для завтрака.   
— Какое тебе дело?   
— Никакого. Я просто так спросил.   
Тони подумал: не может быть, чтобы этот парень сломал мне жизнь. Будь это правдой, всё было бы по-другому. Мы бы не ездили вместе в супермаркет. Под потолком не играла бы дурацкая попсовая песенка «Call Me Maybe». Не пиликали бы кассы, пробивая штрих-код. Уборщик не елозил бы тряпкой по пустому коробу для картофеля.   
— Схожу за виски, — сказал он. — В этой дыре есть «Блэк Лейбл»?   
— Он стоит, как Боинг.   
— Не, ты просто никогда Боингов не покупал.   
— Да, — согласился Барнс. — Не довелось.   
Мимо прошла усталая женщина, нагруженная сумками и корзинами. Тони ошалело посмотрел ей вслед. Он совершенно забыл, что они с Барнсом здесь не одни.   
Похлопав себя по карманам, он не нашёл бумажник. Покопался в памяти. А он вообще был?   
Тони не мог вспомнить. Мысли путались. Раздражение накатывало на него волнами, беспричинное и беспомощное. Вот нахлынуло. Вот ушло. Вот опять нахлынуло. И Барнс уже куда-то исчез.   
Проклятье. Нельзя так выпадать из реальности. Найдя стенд с крепкими напитками, Тони наугад выбрал бутылку виски из тех, что стояли на уровне глаз, и сунул её подмышку. Потом он отправился на поиски Барнса и нашёл его в отделе бытовой химии.   
— Здравствуйте, — сказала девушка за стойкой рекламной акции. На ней был нелепый галстук и такая же нелепая юбка в фирменных цветах «Проктер Энд Гэмбл». — Попробуйте новый стиральный порошок для белого.   
У неё был сильный южноафриканский акцент, как у всех местных, привыкших мешать английский с африкаанс.   
— Купите одну пачку и получите вторую в подарок. Убедитесь прямо сейчас. Удаляет даже самые сложные пятна!   
— На биографии тоже? — спросил Тони.   
Она растерялась.   
— Нет. Только на одежде.   
— Жалко, — посетовал Тони. — Я бы купил.   
Барнс тихо хмыкнул, взял с полки средство для мытья посуды и побрёл к кассам, толкая тележку.   
  
* * *   
  
Океан искрился под солнцем. Скалы торчали из воды, громоздясь друг на друга, как искривлённые и обломанные каменные зубы древнего чудовища, умершего задолго до того, как эти берега заселили люди. Когда очередная волна набегала и билась о скалы, на гребне играл свет, рассыпаясь искрами. За скалами открывалась узкая полоса ровного берега с маленькой пристанью для рыбацких лодок. Рыбаки развернули прилавки вдоль шоссе. Натянутый брезентовый тент защищал их от солнца. В тени от брезента на деревянных столешницах лежали крупные морские рыбины.   
— Останови-ка, — попросил Барнс.   
Тони припарковался на обочине. Барнс вышел к прилавкам и перебросился с рыбаками парой фраз. Продавец достал из корзины под прилавком большую серебристо-серую рыбину; она ещё трепыхалась, сопротивляясь неизбежному, и её мощный хвост с силой лупил продавца по животу. Барнс достал бумажник из заднего кармана джинсов, отсчитал купюры и попрощался.   
В машине он положил рыбу на колени и так и ехал с ней, время от времени прижимая хвост. Тони краем глаза видел, как шевелятся её жабры. Когда машина подъехала к дому, Барнс сунул свёрток Тони и сказал:   
— Подержи.   
Рыбина больше не трепыхалась, но тяжёлое упругое тело, обёрнутое шуршащим целлофаном, так и норовило выскользнуть из рук. Барнс открыл входную дверь ключом, затем вернулся к машине, взял сумки из багажника и понёс в дом.   
Тони зашёл в дом за ним и захлопнул дверь. Всё это время он смотрел на Барнса — на его спину, на руку, сумки и затылок. Тёмные волосы, собранные в хвост, стали жёсткими от морской воды.   
Тони положил свёрток в раковину. Водянистые круглые глаза уже потускнели. Жабры перестали вздуваться и плотно прижались к телу. Рыба была мертва. Наверное, она сдохла ещё в машине, когда Барнс прижимал её хвост.   
Внутри Тони натянулась невидимая пружина; он чувствовал её натяжение так же хорошо, как полированную поверхность стальной раковины и запах рыбы. Тони мысленно считал до десяти.   
Один... Загрохотали пластиковые ящики на нижних полках холодильника. Два... Донышко бутылки виски мягко стукнулось о дверцу. Три... Зашуршали пакеты и обёртки. Тони снял бейсболку и очки.   
Неужели Барнс не понимает, как невыносимы эти звуки? Звуки простой бытовой жизни, в которой даже неловко скандалить. Неужели он не видит чудовищного расхождения между тем кошмаром, в котором они оказались, и видимостью спокойствия? Поездки в супермаркет, разговоры в духе «Подержи рыбу» — что, чёрт побери, это значит? Реальность — не более, чем картонная декорация. Обманка, театральная бутафория, а загляни за декорацию — там мрак и пыль, и всюду обломки, и не за что зацепиться, и некуда себя деть.   
Четыре. Рыба пахла всё сильнее. Нестерпимый солёный и терпкий запах забивался в ноздри. В ушах звенело.   
Пять. Только не психани, только не психани.   
Шесть. Рыба по-прежнему была мертва. Она лежала в раковине, и длинный хвост свисал с края, изогнувшись под неестественным углом.   
— Чистить умеешь? — спросил Барнс. — Я пока духовку разогрею. Нож для чистки в ящике справа.   
Семь. Рука осторожно прикоснулась к плечу Тони.   
— Эй. Ты чего?   
— Ничего, — сказал Тони, повернулся и замахнулся для удара.   
У Барнса была хорошая реакция. Даже с одной рукой он легко перехватил кулак в воздухе и выкрутил его. Сустав пронзила резкая жгучая боль. Тони вскрикнул. Барнс опомнился и разжал пальцы.   
— Извини, — сказал он. — Я машинально.   
— Да что ты…   
— Бей, если хочешь.   
— О, как это мило с твоей стороны!   
Следующий удар чуть не сбил Барнса с ног. Кулак Тони пришёлся в солнечное сплетение. Барнс согнулся в дугу, отступил и зацепился рукой за столешницу. Пока он откашливался, Тони размял ноющие костяшки пальцев. Он забыл, что бывает, когда дерёшься с кем-нибудь без костюма.   
Вот только дракой это не было. Барнс ведь не отвечал.   
Звон в ушах стихал. Голова стала ясной, лишние мысли выветрились, и даже запах рыбы стал не таким отчётливым. Только невидимая пружина внутри по-прежнему была напряжена.   
Тони подумал: что мне надо сделать, чтобы отпустило?   
Где-то в глубине души он уже знал, что. Но сам себя одёрнул: нет. Даже не думай.   
А почему, собственно, нет?   
Потому.   
А что мне за это будет?   
Тебе станет плохо.   
Куда уж хуже.   
Нет. Всё равно не смей. Держи себя в руках. Должны быть рамки.   
Как обычно, совесть говорила с интонациями Капитана. Капитан пронизывал пространство, как субатомные частицы, как солнечный свет — оконное стекло. Даже когда Кэпа не было рядом, Тони носил его с собой, как тяжёлую хроническую болезнь, которую можно купировать, но нельзя вылечить.   
Так это и бывает — живёшь себе, живёшь, выглядишь, как нормальный. Люди смотрят на тебя и думают: у этого парня всё схвачено. Но они не знают того, что знаешь ты. Они не видят, что ты болен, и болезнь прогрессирует. С каждым днём безымянная хворь отвоёвывает всё больше и больше места, и страшно думать о том, что однажды она сожрёт тебя целиком, а никто и не заметит.   
Тони устал от этого. Он мысленно умолял: Роджерс, сукин ты сын, если не собираешься быть со мной, так хотя бы оставь в покое. Мольбы были так же бессмысленны, как сетование на дождь и снег. Просьбы не работали, отрицание — тоже.   
Похоже, проблема решалась как-то по-другому.   
Почему бы и не с помощью Барнса?   
Нет, старик. Ты совсем спятил.   
Да, но что в этом особенного?   
Уймись.   
Барнс справился с кашлем и выпрямился. Теперь он смотрел на Тони, а Тони — на него.   
— Это из-за родителей или из-за Стива? — сказал Барнс.   
— Из-за всего.   
Барнс вздохнул, поправил прядь, выбившуюся из хвоста, и спросил:   
— У тебя есть какие-нибудь знакомые по этой части?   
— По какой части?   
— Ну, с похожей ситуацией. Такое с кем-нибудь происходило?   
— Имеешь в виду, не убивал ли кто-нибудь ещё моих родителей? Нет, Холодное Сердце, ты такой один.   
— Я хочу знать, что они делали.   
— Кто — они? Никого нет.   
— Но вдруг есть.   
— Хочешь знать, чего они точно не делали? Убийца и потерпевший. Они не ездили вместе за продуктами, не покупали сраную рыбу на сраной пристани, не жили в одном доме, и ещё у них не было Кэпа.   
Барнс спокойно уточнил:   
— Никто из них не ревновал Стива к другому. Ты это хотел сказать?   
Пружина внутри Тони дёрнулась. Опасное чувство проснулось в его груди. Внутренний монстр зашевелился; змея, кусающая себя за хвост, медленно разворачивала кольца.   
— Узнаю симптомы, — сказал Тони. — Ты думаешь, что всё обо мне знаешь.   
— Я просто хочу быть честным.   
— Хреново получается.   
— Слушай, я знаю, как это выглядит. Ты и я в магазине, в одном доме.... Да ещё Стив в том же котле. Но я не понимаю, что сделать, чтобы тебе стало легче.   
— Мне станет легче, если ты просто заткнёшься.   
— Я пробовал. Не помогло.   
Тони пытался разозлиться на него, но не получалось. Чувство в груди было не злостью, а чем-то иным, и Тони никак не мог сообразить, чем именно.   
Давай, Старк, соверши усилие, разгреби наконец дерьмо в своей золотой башке.   
Барнс подошёл к раковине, вплотную к Тони, взял рыбину и стал промывать под проточной водой. Рыба скользила в его руке.   
— Подай нож, пожалуйста. Или отойди, сам возьму.   
Тони сделал маленький шажок в сторону. Барнс выдвинул ящик, достал маленький ножик, похожий на лопатку, и принялся сосребать с рыбы чешую. Серебристые чешуйки прилипали к лезвию. Рука двигалась от хвоста к голове, и рыба выскальзывала. Барнс чертыхнулся, вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони, и чешуйка прилипла к брови, как блестящая плоская бусина.   
Тони пялился на чешуйку несколько секунд. В висках стучали молоточки. Опять вспомнился звук вибраниума, бьющегося о костюм: боммм, боммм, боммм.   
Ладно, подумал Тони. Что мне терять? Я и так невротик.   
Он выбил ножик из руки Барнса, и тот улетел в раковину. Чешуя блеснула в струе воды. Тони толкнул Барнса к стенке. Их губы столкнулись так, что стало больно. От кожи несло рыбой — ничего удивительного. Тони схватил Барнса за плечи и нащупал провода под левым рукавом рубашки.   
Опомнившись, он спросил:   
— Ты изоляцию сделал?   
Барнс вытаращил глаза.   
— Чего?   
— Провода, говорю, изолировал? Коротнуть могут.   
— Ты больной?   
Что на это ответишь?   
— Да, я больной.   
Второй поцелуй был ещё жестче, чем первый. Что я делаю? — подумал Тони. Его руки опустились с плеч на бёдра и бездумно расстегнули чужие джинсы, затем дёрнули рубашку вверх, и обнажился рельефный пресс.   
Барнс вырвался и сказал:   
— Подожди.   
— Ага, конечно… Давай, расскажи мне, как славно идёт ваша семейная жизнь со Стиви. Измена — это очень, очень плохо.   
— Это важно.   
— Разумеется. Нет ничего важнее, чем ты и Кэп.   
Барнс схватил Тони за запястье.   
— Я не он, понимаешь? Если тебе нужен Стив, к нему и иди.   
От откровенности Барнса сводило зубы.   
— Хочешь, чтоб я воспользовался советом?   
— Ты не слушаешь советов.   
— Спорим? Вот приду я сегодня к Кэпу и скажу: так и так, Баки разрешил.   
— Я бы на это посмотрел.   
— Пригласить третьим?   
— Третий здесь ты.   
Тони мученически улыбнулся.   
— Это хуже всего, да? — сказал Барнс. — Осознавать, что ты лишний.   
— Тебе-то откуда знать.   
— Я живу с этим чувством семьдесят лет.   
Они смотрели друг на друга.   
— Кэп слишком правильный, — невпопад сказал Тони.   
— Нет. Просто ты его плохо знаешь.   
— По-твоему, я не заметил, что ты не похож на Кэпа?   
— По-моему, ты слетел с катушек.   
— Ты прав, — согласился Тони. — Здоровый человек к тебе не сунется. Только больной на всю башку.   
Он шагнул назад, зачем-то схватил с кухонной тумбы бейсболку и вышел в коридор. Вода в кухне всё ещё шумела. Тони остановился в темном закутке около спальни. Можно было взять вещи и уйти, но он понимал, что если сделает это, то назад уже не вернётся, поэтому стоял и ждал.   
Прошло несколько секунд, и шум воды прекратился. Баки Барнс вышел в коридор. Темнота скрадывала очертания. Исчезло всё, даже тихий шорох океанских волн, и Тони слышал только своё дыхание. Он вдруг осознал, как здесь жарко и душно. Дом раскалился под южным солнцем. Тёмная фигура подошла к нему вплотную. Барнс всё ещё пах рыбой, загаром и морем. Не могилой и не снегом, наоборот — жизнью. Разве так должно быть?   
— Ты поговоришь со Стивом.   
Тони аж бейсболку уронил.   
— Да я лучше сдохну.   
— Но всё-таки поговоришь.   
— И что я услышу? Очередные нравоучения? Бесконечное тюканье, будто он мой отец или дедуля: этого не делай, туда не ходи, рубашку застегни, не выражайся, не умничай, не лезь.   
— Вот и скажи ему это.   
— А смысл?   
— Скажи, — повторил Барнс. — Или я скажу.   
  
* * *   
  
Когда дверь открылась, Тони лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок. В таком положении его и застал Капитан. Он возник в дверном проёме, по привычке обшаривая комнату взглядом. Не найдя в ней ничего предосудительного, сказал:   
— Пойдём ужинать.   
— Я потом.   
— Пойдём, Тони. Я жду.   
Тони зажмурился и наморщил лоб. Открывать глаза не хотелось. Он и забыл, каким настойчивым бывает Роджерс. Захочешь послать его — и чёрта с два он пойдёт.   
Интересно, он уже знает? Нет, вряд ли. Если б знал — говорил бы по-другому. Может, отчитал бы: «Какого дьявола ты делаешь?». Но Капитан молчал.   
Выходит, Баки Барнс докладывает ему не всё. А казалось бы: счастливая парочка, райское местечко, вместе против всего мира, фу-ты ну-ты… Оказывается, за этой ширмой скрывается что-то тёмное. Прогнило что-то в Датском королевстве.   
Как там говорил Барнс? «Скажи, или я скажу».   
Блядство.   
— Я не голоден, — сказал Тони.   
— Не знаю, как принято в твоём доме, а здесь мы либо едим вместе, либо не едим вообще.   
Тони открыл глаза и сел в постели. На Кэпа он не смотрел.   
— И давно меня причислили к «нам»?   
— Я просто объясняю правила. Раз уж ты здесь, ты будешь есть и пить с нами.   
— Спать я тоже буду с вами?   
Почему-то он думал, что это прозвучит смешно. Смешно не было.   
— Хватит, Тони, — сказал Роджерс и отвернулся. — Идём.   
Стол был накрыт на троих: три тарелки, три вилки, три ножа. Блюдо со стручковой фасолью стояло на столешнице ближе к окну, за ним — салат, а рядом в корзинке с салфеткой виднелись ломти пышного хлеба с золотистой корочкой. Тони понял, что голоден. Он сел спиной к стене и, подперев подбородок рукой, молча смотрел, как Барнс достаёт из духовки противень. Будь проклята эта спина. За день она добавила Тони проблем, и он не знал, как их разгребать.   
Мерзкий внутренний критик вмешался и резонно заметил голосом Капитана: это не спина виновата, это ты сам навертел. Вообще давно пора признать, что дерьмо, которое с тобой случается, в девяносто пяти случаях из ста происходит потому, что ты сам нарвался.   
Без конца и края — сам, сам, сам.   
Настоящий Капитан тем временем приземлился на стул напротив, опомнился и повернулся к Барнсу:   
— Помочь?   
— Сиди, — сказал Барнс.   
Запах был волшебный: рыба с пряными травами. Рот наполнился слюной. Тони достался кусок ближе к голове, с левой стороны от хребта: сочное, хорошо пропечённое плотное мясо. Тони добавил к нему фасоли и салата и принялся за еду.   
— Тунец, — сказал Барнс, садясь за стол. — Хорошая попалась рыба.   
— Бак, ты помнишь, какое мясо готовил тот повар на углу? Там, у спиртового завода.   
— Точно, потрясное было мясо.   
— Жаль, у нас не было на него денег.   
— Ну, пару раз он угощал даром. Потом перестал.   
Кэп взял нож и отрезал от рыбы кусочек.   
— Это потому, что приехало много беженцев. Всюду были евреи. Помнишь? Вечно с чемоданами, с кучей детей, в шляпах, в очках, и кто-нибудь обязательно тащит скрипку, а в чемоданах драгоценности, подсвечники и столовое серебро.   
— Неудивительно. У себя на родине они были богаты.   
— А мы нет… Я тогда думал: чего они все сюда лезут? Из-за них квартплата растёт, грязь везде. Мама еле концы с концами сводила. Я тогда думал, что это они виноваты, беженцы. Я думал, они приезжают в Бруклин, потому что им этого хочется. Я не знал, от чего они бегут. Дурак был.   
— Нет, — сказал Барнс. — Ты был ребёнком.   
— Возраст никого не оправдывает.   
— Не будь таким упёртым. Дети есть дети.   
Капитан посмотрел на Барнса и улыбнулся. Улыбка озарила его лицо, как свет лампы — тёмную комнату.   
— Некоторых вещей вообще лучше не знать. Ребёнку или взрослому — без разницы.   
И тут Тони вмешался.   
— Всё это очень мило, — сказал он. — Но правда всплывает.   
Капитан покосился на него, и улыбка разом погасла.   
— Иногда всплывает, — коротко отозвался он и отрезал кусочек от тунца. Нож противно скрипнул по тарелке.   
— Всегда, — сказал Тони. — Даже если не хочешь.   
— Ну, таково свойство правды.   
— Странно, что некоторые люди утаивают правду, зная об этом свойстве. Правда — всё равно что труп. Рано или поздно она всплывёт.   
Капитан продолжал скрести ножом по тарелке. Тони с садистским наслаждением наблюдал, как он мучается, пытаясь сохранить самообладание.   
— Я хочу сказать… Если честность — лучшая политика, и это постоянно декларируется в разговорах, вот прям как сейчас… Зачем лгать?   
— О лжи и речи не шло, — сухо сказал Капитан.   
— Хорошо, зачем утаивать?   
— Ты знаешь, зачем.   
— Ну разумеется… Ради общего блага. И где оно, спрашивается? Сколько чудовищных вещей в мире делается ради общего блага. Например, скрывается тайна о смерти чьих-нибудь родителей. Подразумевается, что правду нужно хорошенько спрятать, чтобы уберечь ребёнка. И это, безусловно, благая цель. Но часто эта цель — всего лишь ширма для настоящего мотива. А мотив — сокрытие преступления. Вернее, преступника… Безумный мир, правда? Больно осознавать, что нечто подобное могут совершать люди, которые почитаются за храбрецов и героев. Как по мне, храбростью здесь и не пахнет.   
Капитан положил нож на стол.   
— Ты хочешь сказать, что я трус?   
— Причём тут ты? — притворно удивился Тони. — Это просто разговор на отвлечённые темы. Так принято вести себя за столом в хорошей компании. Важно же соблюдать приличия, верно? Ты к этому призывал. И я полностью с тобой согласен.   
На скулах Капитана проступил гневный румянец. Он кивнул, снова схватился за нож и сказал:   
— Ты, наверное, хочешь знать, что там в Нью-Йорке. Вы газеты не покупали?   
— Есть интернет, — напомнил Барнс.   
— Да, точно. Я и забыл.   
— В избранном сохранены ссылки на новостные сайты.   
— Три полоски в углу экрана?   
— Нет, Стив, три полоски — это вызов меню.   
— Всё было намного проще, когда ваше избранное заменяли вырезки из газет, — сказал Капитан. — Или закладки в книге. По ним легче ориентироваться.   
Барнс уставился в тарелку. Капитан продолжал:   
— Не понимаю, почему разработчики всего этого не возьмут метафоры попроще. Почему не сделать всё, как в реальном мире? В жизни ведь не встречаются обозначения вроде трёх полосок. А название «меню» — это вообще из ресторанного бизнеса.   
Тони перебил его.   
— Первый этап развития интерфейсов так и выглядел. Поначалу технология просто копирует реальность. Например, календарики у «Эппла» раньше выглядели, как на бумаге, имитировали скрепки, отверстия дырокола, фактуру бумаги и тому подобную ерунду. Это называется скевоморфизм — копирование формы объектов ради визуального сходства с привычными вещами. Ещё пример: на борт машины ставят накладки, имитирующие деревянную обшивку старых фургонов. Старпёры от такого пищат. Толку — ноль. Это не новизна и не прорыв в технологиях, а симулякр. Развивающиеся интерфейсы отбрасывают этот приём, как только пользователь усваивает смысл элемента.   
Капитан посмотрел на Тони. Между бровей залегла глубокая морщина. В злости он был ещё красивее, чем в радости.   
— Что? — сказал Тони. — Я просто поддерживаю беседу.   
— Я хотел сказать, что эти… как их… интерфейсы… В мире они лучше, чем на экране.   
— В идеальном мире вообще нет интерфейсов. Это же преграда. Люди не обязаны вырезать всякую хрень из бумаги, оставлять убогие закладки или сохранять что-то в избранном. Система должна сама подсказывать по первому требованию. Лучше всего — с распознаванием голосового запроса в вольной форме. Но так мало кто умеет. Из всех технологий распознавания речи моя — лучшая. К ней пока никто даже не приблизился.   
— Разумеется, — сказал Капитан. — Скромность — твоя сильная сторона.   
Тони мрачно подумал: ну вот, опять началось. Тычки и советы, советы и тычки.   
— Скромность переоценена, — сказал он.   
— В моё время так не считали.   
— Зато в твоё время считали, что чёрным полагается отдельный вход в сортир, атомная бомба — отличное решение проблем, а Роберт Оппенгеймер — советский шпион.   
— Я так не считал.   
— Да, да, по тем временам ты был прогрессивным, как Дэвид Боуи. Жаль, этого не скажешь про нынешнее время.   
— Мы, кажется, говорили про Нью-Йорк, — напомнил Барнс.   
— Что, снова Бруклин? Давненько мы о нём не вспоминали… Минут пять уже, кажется.   
Румянец сходил с лица Кэпа, уступая место бледности. Тони наблюдал за изменениями, как учёный за ходом эксперимента.   
— Бруклин не при чём, — сказал Капитан. — Я спросил, что сейчас творится в Нью-Йорке.   
— А что там может твориться? Жизнь кипит, полиция патрулирует улицы, на Манхэттене полно туристов, хипстеры захватывают промзоны… Ах да, прости. Хипстеры — это такие ребята…   
— Я знаю, кто такие хипстеры. Речь не о них. Тони Старк пропал. Люди из твоей компании не знают, что ты здесь. Возможно, считают, что ты погиб или находишься в плену у боевиков.   
Тони об этом не думал — он жил сегодняшним днём, и «Старк Индастриз» со всем остальным Нью-Йорком никогда ещё не казались такими далёкими.   
— Впрочем, — сказал Капитан, — если ты и на работе ведёшь себя так же, у твоих подчинённых сейчас праздник.   
— Ох, да неужели.   
— Ты не подарок, Тони.   
— А я и не должен быть подарком. Я должен хорошо знать своё дело.   
— Когда руководишь людьми, нужно как минимум фильтровать речь.   
— Роджерс, что ты знаешь о том, как руководить людьми? Ты в состоянии справиться с отрядом супергероев, и то недолго. Это не то же самое, что рулить бизнесом с многомиллиардными оборотами. У меня пятнадцать тысяч человек в подчинении, и не тебе учить меня, как с ними обращаться.   
— Продолжай в том же духе, — сказал Капитан, взял салфетку и промокнул губы. — И посмотрим, как скоро пятнадцать тысяч станут нулём. Особенно без Пеппер.   
Имя Пеппер зазвенело в ушах. Серо-голубые глаза смотрели на Тони в упор, и в них не было даже проблеска жалости.   
Тони подумал: ах ты сукин сын! Притворяешься добреньким, а бьёшь по самому больному.   
— Важно обходиться с людьми по-человечески, вот и всё, — закончил Капитан, скомкал салфетку и положил её рядом с тарелкой.   
Тони не заметил, что привстал со стула.   
— А со мной ты обошёлся по-человечески?   
— Сядь, — рявкнул Кэп.   
— Не указывай мне, что делать.   
— Это мой дом. Имею право. Сядь, или пожалеешь.   
— И что ты сделаешь? Ещё раз всадишь щит мне в грудь? Побойся бога, Роджерс! Уже и щита-то нет.   
Раздался звук, с которым хлопает дверца холодильника. Тони подскочил, а Капитан обернулся.Барнс достал стакан и бутылку виски и попытался свинтить крышку. Бутылка выскользнула, и он едва успел поймать её.   
— Чёрт.   
Тони шагнул к Барнсу, отобрал бутылку и налил виски в стакан. Барнс, не глядя, опрокинул его.   
— Бак, ты же не пьёшь, — сказал Капитан.   
— На его месте я бы бухал без продыху, — ответил Тони. — С тобой-то рядом…   
— Ты не на его месте.   
— Спасибо, я заметил. Ты очень чётко дал это понять ещё в прошлом году.   
— Заткнулись оба, — сказал Барнс.   
Он налил себе ещё, вернул бутылку Тони и сел за стол.   
— Бак, извини за эту сцену.   
— Оба, я сказал.   
Капитан стиснул зубы. Тони мстительно подумал: что ж, старик, и на тебя есть управа.   
— А мне-то казалось, вы хотите помириться… — посетовал Барнс.   
— Я с ним и не ссорился, — сказал Капитан. — Ты же знаешь.   
Ты знаешь, ты понимаешь, ты помнишь… Как будто ничего, кроме «ты», не существует.   
— Ну, если это называется «не ссорился», — сказал Тони, — то я уж не знаю, что такое ссора. Когда один человек чуть не отрубает другому голову — это что, по-твоему? Средневековое правосудие?   
— А когда один человек отрывает другому руку?   
— Если тебе интересно, та рука всё ещё у меня. Пришлю вам посылку, как только доберусь до дома. Оберну протез в подарочную бумагу, и сверху повяжу красный бантик. А хотя постой! Звёздно-полосатый? Или всё-таки красный? Никак не разберусь, за какую команду вы играете.   
— Тони, не нарывайся   
— А почему бы и нет? Похоже, это единственный способ добиться от тебя ответа. Хоть в лепёшку расшибись, хрена с два ты обратишь внимание! Ты замечаешь, что я существую, только когда я отрываю руку Барнсу, разбиваю башку, рискую жизнью или скандалю. Вот тогда ты приходишь и говоришь: Тони, не делай то, не делай сё, он мой друг, я не знал, что он убил Говарда… Всё остальное время тебе насрать. Ну и нахрена вести себя прилично?   
— Да заткнись ты! — крикнул Кэп.   
В наступившей тишине Тони снова услышал шорох волн. Они спокойно набегали на скалы, шепча одно и то же: шхх, шхх, шхх… Крикнула чайка. Баки Барнс побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. Сквозняк из приоткрытого окна всё так же полоскал занавески. Ничего не менялось.   
Тони вдруг понял, что зверски устал.   
И зачем он только затеял этот цирк? Барнс был прав, иногда лучше заткнуться. Если молчишь, не приходится оправдываться. Сразу выглядишь умнее, собраннее. Никто не знает, что ты за фрукт, не видит, какая дыра у тебя в груди.   
— Знаешь, — бесцветно сказал Капитан. — Баки предлагал передать тебя Т'Чалле, чтобы ты проходил реабилитацию у него, а я не послушал. Думал, у нас есть шанс. Видит бог, пытался с тобой поладить. Вести себя как ни в чём не бывало. Но ты просто не в состоянии перешагнуть через старые обиды.   
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты вёл себя как ни в чём не бывало. Я хочу разобраться и понять, что дальше.   
Капитан пропустил выпад мимо ушей.   
— Тебе будет лучше у Т'Чаллы. Завтра с ним поговорю.   
Минут десять назад ярость и гнев защищали Тони, как каменная кожа Халка, он был на коне. А теперь казалось, что он стоит перед Роджерсом голый.   
Тони уже собрался возразить, что сам найдёт себе место, но тут снова вмешался Барнс.   
— Почему именно завтра?   
— Могу позвонить прямо сейчас.   
— Нет, ты сказал именно про завтра. Что будет завтра?   
Капитан с досадой поморщился, будто только что прокололся и сказал то, чего не стоило говорить.   
Барнс сверлил его взглядом.   
— Ну так что там? По воскресеньям нет тренировок.   
— Надо встретиться с Т'Чаллой.   
— Зачем?   
— Не бери в голову, ничего не случится. Просто помогу его ребятам. Это ненадолго.   
Барнс скривил губы, откинулся на спинку кресла и глотнул виски.   
— Значит, всё-таки Капитан...   
— Баки, не сейчас.   
— А когда?   
— Поговорим об этом позже.   
— «Позже» — это не срок.   
— Сначала разберёмся с Тони, остальное потом.   
— Незачем разбираться. Старк останется здесь.   
— Мы же решили, что нет.   
— Стив, мы ничего не решали. Ты сказал, что он должен уйти. Я не согласен.   
— Прости, что?   
— Я. С тобой. Не согласен, — раздельно повторил Барнс.   
Происходило что-то странное. Тони вклинился:   
— Вау. Переворот в природе... Баки не согласен со Стивом. Ну, Роджерс, как тебе ощущение? Нравится? Добро пожаловать в мой мир.   
Барнс посмотрел на Тони:   
— Старк, даю слово. Если не умолкнешь, я что-нибудь тебе сломаю, — и снова повернулся к Кэпу: — Это и мой дом тоже. А Старк — мой гость. Я хочу, чтобы он остался.   
Впервые в жизни Тони увидел в глазах Капитана отблеск растерянности. Он был не похож на себя.   
— Бак, ты сам говорил, что нужно было отвезти его к Т'Чалле.   
— А ты говорил, что не нужно.   
— И что заставило тебя передумать?   
— То же, что и тебя, — этот разговор.   
Вид у Роджерса стал ещё растеряннее. Тони отвернулся, достал из шкафа стакан, дунул в него и плеснул виски. Не отдавая себе отчёта, Тони трепетно оберегал образ Капитана в своём воображении. Тот Капитан не позволял себе слабости и не демонстрировал уязвимость. Даже когда его били, а потом отступали, он поднимался на ноги, вытирал кровь и отвечал: «Я только начал».   
— Бак, давай хотя бы не при Тони.   
— Значит, орать друг на друга можно, драться до крови — пожалуйста, а поговорить — это уже за гранью.   
— Разговоры ничего не решат.   
Барнс покачал головой.   
— Я помню, как ты пришёл за мной, когда разгорелся скандал с терактом. Сказал, не всё решается кровью.   
— Отлично, просто замечательно. Сегодня все вдруг вспомнили, что и кому я сказал.   
— Совет был хороший.   
— Все высказались? — уточнил Капитан. — Или есть другие претензии?   
Он отодвинул стул и встал.   
— Что, нету? Тогда пойду к себе.   
— Ты не доел.   
— Прости, Бак, аппетита нет.   
  
* * *   
  
Ночью было тихо. Прошло время для разговоров на террасе, скрипов, раздражённого бормотания Роджерса, усталых вздохов Барнса. Дом погрузился в дремоту. Он спал чутко, как нервный старик. За несколько часов, прошедших в безмолвии, здесь стало холоднее. Сквозняк крался по полу, дёргая за угол простыню. Снова и снова Тони прокручивал в уме один и тот же разговор: злые слова, слишком вещественные для того, чтобы быть просто мыслями. До того, как в жизни Тони появился Капитан, он и не знал, что слова могут быть физически ощутимы. Он наивно думал, что слова — это абстракция: звуки и символы не могут броситься и нанести увечье, их не держат в руках, как нож или винтовку, и, стало быть, ими нельзя ранить.   
Капитан мог.   
Вскоре Тони начало казаться, что слова звучат вслух, и он даже огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что никто не нашёптывает их на ухо. Спальня была пуста.   
Лежать на месте он больше не мог. Сон не шёл. Тони потянулся за таблетками, забросил в рот пару штук и пошёл за водой. Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне. Тони по стенке добрался до ванной, включил свет и наклонился к раковине. Отфыркиваясь, он пил прямо из-под крана, и брызги летели на футболку. Напившись, он закрыл кран и посмотрел в зеркало. В отражении за его спиной была видна маленькая ванная с дешёвой сантехникой, по-любительски отделанная белым сайдингом.   
Он вышел в коридор. Полоса света осветила ботинки, подставку для зонтов, шкаф с куртками. Входная дверь была приоткрыта. Тони шагнул в прихожую, аккуратно потянул на себя дверь — очень медленно, чтобы не скрипела, — и увидел крыльцо, едва освещённое светом одинокого фонаря на шоссе.   
На верхней ступеньке сидел человек. Тони узнал его спину. Он прикрыл дверь и сел рядом.   
— Почему не спишь?   
— А ты почему?   
— Бессонница.   
Барнс посмотрел на босые ступни Тони и сказал:   
— Не ходи босиком. Это только кажется, что жарко.   
— Ничего. От простуды я не сдохну.   
— Всякое случается. Даже на войне люди умудряются умереть не от пули, а от тифа или дизентерии.   
— Хэмингуэй хренов.   
— Короче, будь осторожен.Ты хрупкий. Чуть пережмёшь — и до свидания. Сердечник?   
— За Роджерсом своим следи.   
Они помолчали. С океана доносился шум прибоя. Холодный ночной ветер шевелил листву и поднимал пыль во дворе; в тусклом свете далёкого фонаря пыль плясала, как иногда пляшет пепел над разгорающимся костром. Молчать с Барнсом было легче, чем с Кэпом.   
Что за чёрт, думал Тони. Этот парень оставил меня сиротой. Рассорил меня с немногими друзьями и расколол команду. У нас даже ничего общего нет.   
И всё равно с Барнсом проще. Может, это из-за того, что я дал ему в морду? Когда переводишь дело в плоскость физического, забываются недомолвки.   
Физического — в смысле драке, а не секса.   
У Барнса сухие и твёрдые губы, провода под рубашкой и твёрдое металлическое плечо, как у Марка-42.   
Довольно. Не думай об этом. Думай о мордобое.   
Впрочем, мордобой не спасает. С Кэпом это не сработало, стало только хуже.   
Наконец Тони задал вопрос, который вертелся на языке:   
— Давно это с ним?   
— Что — это?   
— Капитанство.   
— С сорок второго года, если верить историческому музею.   
— Я про другое. Он говорит, что ушёл в отставку, но на самом деле жить не может, чтоб не влезть в какую-нибудь передрягу. Даже в этой дыре.   
— А ты можешь? — спросил Барнс.   
— Я — другое дело.   
— С чего это?   
— Видно, ты не в курсе моей биографии.   
— Дай-ка угадаю, — предложил Барнс. — Ты уникальный, особенный, семи пядей во лбу, и тебе на роду написано двигать мир вперёд? Сейчас кого не спросишь, все отлиты из чистого золота...   
— А что, Кэп какой-то другой?   
— Он думает, что он нормальный.   
Тони наклонил голову вниз, разглядывая ступеньки. В тёмные провалы между деревянными половицами забилось крошево из сухих листьев.   
— А что за история с Т'Чаллой? Если я верно понял, вы с Кэпом нашли меня, когда выполняли его задание.   
— Задание — это громко сказано. Всё началось, когда Стив меня разморозил.   
— Стив тебя что?   
Барнс поморщился.   
— Я решил, что будет лучше, если я заморожусь, пока не найдётся решение, как блокировать код. Т'Чалла предоставил резервуар с криогенкой и помещение. У него есть научный институт где-то в джунглях. Хорошо спрятан, укрыт с воздуха, охрана на высшем уровне. Там ведутся исследования вибраниума. Лучше места не найти. Я проторчал там пару месяцев.   
— И что случилось потом?   
— Стив за мной вернулся.   
— Он нашёл решение проблемы с кодом?   
— Нет, просто передумал.   
— Он не мог передумать без веской причины.   
Глаза Барнса на загорелом лице даже в темноте казались светлыми и прозрачными, как у хаски.   
— Одиночество — недостаточно веская причина?   
— Для него-то? Ха-ха. Это же Роджерс. Какое, к чертям, одиночество? Все его грёбаные поступки, решения и убеждения высечены в камне, а попробуй не согласиться — сразу узнаешь, что почём. Я в жизни не поверю, что он передумал только потому, что ему стало паршиво. Не знаю ни одного случая, чтобы он сделал что-нибудь, а потом внезапно изменил решение.   
— А я знаю, — сказал Барнс. — Был один случай.   
— И что за случай?   
— Не думаю, что тебе это понравится.   
— А мне вообще в этом мире мало что нравится, — признался Тони. — Это главная причина для преобразований. Всё вокруг не так, как я хочу.   
— Ладно. Расскажу, но издалека. Первый раз я увидел его лет в тринадцать... Шёл домой и заметил, что на детской площадке кого-то бьют. Я подумал, что громила с соседнего квартала опять поймал моего братца. Бобби был очкариком, да ещё и заикался, и мама за него переживала. Короче, я за ним приглядывал, потому и вступился. Издалека было легко перепутать. Что Стив, что Бобби — оба были хилые, маленького роста. Только Бобби никогда не сопротивлялся. Он забивался в угол и плакал, а потом я приходил, отбивал его и уводил домой. Но тут я заметил, что тот пацан — в смысле, Стив, — не плачет. Громила его лупил, а Стив не сдавался. Копошился, пытался на ноги встать… Ну, ты понимаешь… Ещё и нос задирал! Было даже смешно.   
Барнс сделал паузу. Тони ждал.   
— Стив мне сразу понравился. Но я тогда ещё не понял, как именно. Думал — друзья, друзья... Я так обо всех пацанах из Бруклина думал. Но Стив был не такой, как все. Потом, уже лет в двадцать, я сообразил, что со мной, но не знал, как ему сказать. Встречался с девчонками. Ломал голову по-всякому, и ни хрена не получалось. Посоветоваться было не с кем. Таких ребят у нас в районе не было, а если и были, я о них не знал. Такое уж время… Что я мог объяснить Стиву? Что он мне нравится, как… Джессика? Стив бы просто меня не понял. Потом начался призыв, и я решил, что незачем грузить его. Вдруг я умру. Вдруг он меня возненавидит. С этой мыслью не очень-то приятно идти на войну. Я ведь недолго пробыл на фронте, меньше года. Нас взяли в Италии. Ставили опыты с сывороткой… Ну, про это не будем, там мало интересного. Помню, лежал на полу и думал: какого хрена я молчал? Я был уверен, что скоро сдохну, и жалел только о том, что не набрался смелости. Мне не хватило духу на такую малость. Всего-то несколько слов.   
— Но потом ты ему сказал.   
— Да. Позже. Он меня вытащил… Странно было встретиться там, в Италии. Я-то запомнил Стива дрищом, а он появляется — на полголовы меня выше, плечи в дверь не влазят. Надо было привыкнуть. Пару дней я молчал. А потом как прорвало. Взял и выложил ему всё, как есть. Стив решил, что после плена мне снесло крышу. Сказал успокоиться, пойти в увал, посидеть в баре… Это он так пытался намекнуть, чтобы я снял шлюху.   
Тони вздёрнул бровь. Барнс по-прежнему буравил взглядом темноту.   
— Я сказал, что шлюха не поможет. А он — что это нервы. Прошло ещё пару дней, я опять объяснился. До Стива наконец-то дошло, что я не шучу, и он был не в восторге. Начал болтать про Пегги. Приревновал её к Говарду, ты, наверное, знаешь... Потом вообще сказал, что на такую ерунду нет времени. Война же, «Гидра»… Живого символа Америки нельзя подозревать в таких наклонностях. Так что я оказался в пролёте.   
Барнс сплюнул себе под ноги.   
— Ну, а потом? — сказал Тони. — Потом-то он ответил.   
— Потом я упал с поезда.   
— И всё?   
— До прошлого года — да.   
— То есть вы не…   
Тони замешкался и начал заново.   
— Вы сошлись только после «Гидры»?   
— Мы сошлись после заморозки, — сказал Барнс. — Ты оторвал мне руку. Я заморозился. Он вернулся за мной и сказал, что ошибся. Передумал, просрал всё, что можно, но может, ещё не поздно.   
— Передумал насчёт…   
— Насчёт всего.   
Тони прокрутил историю в уме — разложил по полочкам, повертел факты так и этак и вдруг сообразил, что к тому моменту, когда «Мстители» раскололись, у Капитана ничего не было с Барнсом. Кэпу понадобилось семьдесят лет, чтобы решиться.   
А Тони-то думал, он из тех людей, которые не боятся ни смерти, ни жизни.   
— Стив живой человек, — сказал Барнс. — Всякое бывает. Ты орёшь на Стива так, будто он стена. А он не стена.   
Тони не знал, что сказать.   
— Короче. Пока я был в криогенке, Т'Чалла попросил Стива отплатить услугой за услугу. Ты ведь в курсе, что Чёрные Пантеры — это династия? Отец Т'Чаллы был Пантерой, брат... Даже сестра. Целый клан, чуть ли не тайный орден. Сто процентов мировых запасов вибраниума сосредоточено в Ваканде, и всё до последнего грамма контролируют Пантеры. Поставки идут на производство и в научные институты. В редких случаях что-то достаётся оружейникам, но объёмы мизерные, и Т'Чалла лично следит, чтобы они такими и оставались.   
Тони с благодарностью схватился за тему.   
— Не говори. Я двадцать лет торговал оружием. У Т'Чаллы лишний грамм не выпросишь.   
— Тогда не мне объяснять тебе, как всё устроено. Не хочется даже представлять, как изменится расклад сил на мировой арене, если любой террорист получит возможность делать оружие из вибраниума, броню или технику. Т'Чалла многим отказывает, и из-за этого у Пантер полно врагов. Т'Чалла набрал целую армию. Одни стерегут месторождения, другие контролируют поставки, третьи собирают разведданные. Здесь, в Африке, Т'Чалла богаче всех, а добыча вибраниума — это круче, чем алмазы. Регион неспокойный. Войны, пираты, куча головняков. Т'Чалла взялся стабилизировать обстановку. У него есть отряды вроде СОБРа. Получают разведданные, разъезжают по всей Южной Африке и по-тихому решают проблемы с пиратами и всяким сбродом. Т'Чалла попросил Стива сделать с его ребятами пару вылазок. Ну, Стив и согласился. С ним Пантеры работали лучше. Обошлось без накладок, даже ООН не в курсе. Когда Стив разморозил меня, я стал ездить с ним. Сначала раз в пару месяцев. Потом чаще. И дело было нормальное, и деньги не лишние. Т'Чалла хорошо приплачивал, даже предлагал новый щит сделать. Но со щитом нас бы сразу засекли. Я думал, мы быстро с этим покончим. Переехали сюда, нашли дом. На тебя мы вышли случайно. Получили ориентировку, что в Свазиленде готовится нападение на какого-то заезжего инвестора. Мы же не знали, что инвестор — ты. За этой компанией головорезов мы гонялись в прошлом декабре, когда всё только начиналось. Они улизнули, но теперь снова появились. Я был против, но Стив сказал, что второго шанса не будет. И ещё — что это наше последнее дело. Т'Чалла давно говорил: хотите уйти на покой — идите.   
— Т'Чалла хитрит, — сказал Тони. — Он тот ещё сукин сын. Травит леску, хотя на самом деле ему вовсе не надо, чтобы вы уходили.   
— Не преувеличивай. Он не сволочь.   
— Вопрос не в том, кто сволочь. Вопрос в том, что у Т'Чаллы есть бизнес-интересы. Где он найдёт второго Капитана? Суперсолдата, командира, да ещё и с Зимним Солдатом на подхвате. На его месте я бы вцепился в Капитана клешнями.   
— А на своём месте ты делаешь что-то другое?   
— Что ты хочешь сказать?   
— Да так, ничего.   
Барнс поднялся на ноги и отряхнул джинсы. Тони тоже встал.   
— Пора спать, — сказал Барнс. — Поздно уже.   
Тони поймал его за край футболки.   
— Так нечестно.   
Это прозвучало слегка по-детски, но Тони было плевать. Наедине с Барнсом он забывал о многом. Даже эго — а что может быть выше эго? — отступало на второй план, пасуя перед любопытством и чем-то вторым, дразнящим и жгучим. Сохранить лицо было неважно. Отомстить — неважно. Извинения? К чёрту извинения. Важно было добиться от Барнса обратной связи.   
Это как в пинг-понге: отбил шарик и ждёшь ответа.   
Светло-голубые глаза изучающе разглядывали лицо Тони. Странные глаза. Радужка в тёмной окантовке, прозрачная, как родник. Посередине вбит чёрный гвоздик зрачка. Короткие ресницы, прямые и тёмные.   
— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — спросил Барнс.   
Хороший вопрос.   
— Сейчас? — уточнил Тони. — Чтобы ты договорил.   
— Я и так уже слишком много сказал.   
Барнс скрылся в доме. Тони остался на крыльце в одиночестве. В затылке покалывало, ноги стали тяжёлыми, сердце стучало у горла. Ещё и ветер этот проклятущий — как ни повернись, всегда дует в лицо.


	3. Воскресенье

Утром начался дождь.  
Тони проснулся в одиннадцать, встал с постели и выглянул за занавеску. Свинцовые тучи затянули небо до горизонта. Океан мрачно волновался; вода серебрилась, а зазубренные скалы стали глянцево-чёрными, цвета нефти.  
Тони вышел из комнаты. Дом был пуст. Исчезли ботинки у входа и куртки из шкафа. На кухонном столе Тони обнаружил записку: «Я на работе. Б.».  
На какой ещё работе? — думал Тони, открывая и закрывая шкафы в поисках кофе. Нужная банка нашлась на полке в шкафчике над раковиной. Барнс прилепил к ней наклейку с надписью «Кофе». Такие наклейки встречались всюду: сахар, мука, паста, соль.  
Тони представил себя на этой полке. Какая наклейка полагается ему?  
«Мудак, который отберёт у меня Стива».  
Нет, не так. «Мудак, который хотел бы отобрать у меня Стива, но чёрта с два у него получится».  
Разбалованный псих, с которым надо быть помягче, потому что я грохнул его родителей.  
Тот парень, который снова сделал меня калекой.  
Тот, который зачем-то целовал меня на кухне.  
Тот, который не прочь продолжить.  
Иначе говоря — человек, который не знает, чего хочет.  
Тони насыпал кофе в турку, поставил на плиту и дождался, когда поднимется пена. Под руку попалась белая фарфоровая чашка со сколотой ручкой. Он налил в неё кофе и сел за стол, грея ладони о чашку и разглядывая записку. Автор писал ровными печатными буквами; даже «я» не выделялось в строке. Он в жизни был таким же: сначала дело, эго — потом.  
На ум пришла характеристика Фьюри: Тони Старк — неуравновешенный, самовлюблённый, не умеет работать в команде. То ли дело Баки Барнс. Каждая буква так и кричит: я совсем не такой, как ты. Ты не подходишь Роджерсу. Я подхожу, а ты — нет.  
Странно, что сегодня эта мысль уже не вызывала такой ярости, как вчера. Тони не думал о Роджерсе. Он думал о Барнсе. До чего удивительный мужик. Его провоцируешь — он не ведётся. Задаёшь вопросы — отвечает как есть. Не посылает к чертям собачьим, не врёт и не юлит. Не оправдывается. Бьёшь — не отвечает, хотя знает, что победит. Он умудряется даже с Кэпом не ругаться, и при этом не прогибается. Он может позволить себе откровенность без панибратства, протест без ругани и спокойствие без скуки.  
Тони так не умел. Конкурентная борьба смешила его. Противники были далеки, как звёзды. Он давным-давно обскакал их всех: кто был послабее, те сдохли на первом круге гонки, а сильных он обошёл перед финишем. За последние десять-пятнадцать лет Тони и забыл, что такое проигрыш, и только с Кэпом ему не повезло. Баки Барнс умудрился каким-то образом обойти Тони в чём-то важном. Поначалу его победа отзывалась в душе горьким чувством неполноценности. Но теперь это прошло, и Тони почувствовал себя цельным.  
И, может быть... Самую малость... Он был восхищён. Барнсу хватало ума промолчать там, где протест ничего не решал, и заговорить, когда проблему стоило озвучить. Барнс не делал вид, что всё в порядке, но и не раздувал трагедию на пустом месте. Это бесценное качество Тони Старк встречал очень редко.  
Вдобавок — чего греха таить, — Барнс был хорош. Не идеальный, как Роджерс, но что-то есть. Светлые, прозрачные, как вода, глаза. Тёмные блестящие волосы — мягче, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Широкая сутулая спина и горячие сухие губы.  
Не бог весть что. Тот поцелуй ничего не значил. И вчерашний разговор на крыльце — тоже. Это была обычная болтовня людей, случайно оказавшихся в одном месте в одно и то же время. Даже думать не о чем.  
(Почему ты об этом думаешь?)  
Тони поймал себя на мысли, что Капитану невероятно повезло, но не похоже, что он об этом задумывается.  
Наверное, это всё из-за дома. Чудовищное место... Тесные комнатушки, тишина, запах морилки и океана. Ни мастерской, ни телека. Даже скрыться негде. В башне Старка жили десятки людей, неделями не видя друг друга. Складывалось ощущение, что вокруг полно народу.  
В доме Барнса и Кэпа всё было иначе: невозможно не ощущать чужого присутствия, не сталкиваться в коридоре, не слышать разговоров на террасе. И одиночество безжалостно, от него не сбежишь. Если ты один, то железно один, без оговорок.  
(Раз и навсегда усвой эту простую истину и завязывай уже с рефлексией. Мне стыдно за тебя).  
Тони допил кофе, оделся и вышел на улицу. Он хотел прогуляться, но промок, не успев навернуть круг вокруг дома. Стоя под козырьком гаража, он глядел на гору и дорогу. От дождя зелень потяжелела, а пыль осела. Из-за этого гора казалась мрачной и тёмной. Пахло машинным маслом и мокрой резиной. Тони присмотрелся к двери гаража: снизу оставался зазор сантиметров в тридцать-сорок. Он опустился на колени, заглянул в темноту и увидел пыльные колёса «Хайлюкса».  
Несколько секунд Тони перебирал в уме варианты. Либо Барнс уехал на автобусе, либо его подвёз Роджерс, либо до работы можно дойти пешком. Но в такой дождь пешком никто не ходит, а про Роджерса в записке не было ни слова. Если бы они уехали вместе, Барнс написал бы «мы».  
Колёса сухие — значит, Барнс не выезжал из гаража. Скорее всего, этому есть простое объяснение: стартер полетел окончательно, и машина без толчка просто не завелась. Но Тони пришла в голову и вторая версия. Чтобы проверить её, он лёг на живот и прополз в зазор.  
В полумраке Тони нашарил выключатель на стене. Жужжащие лампы под потолком осветили машину и небольшое, сравнительно чистое помещение с полками и ящиками для инструментов. Прислонённые к стене, тут стояли проржавевшие садовые принадлежности, черенки от лопат, кочерга и домкрат. В углу кто-то бросил холщовые мешки и пакеты со строительным барахлом.  
Машина оказалась не заперта. Ключ торчал в замке зажигания. Тони провернул его, двигатель тихо заурчал. Тони слушал обороты, как врач — биение сердца. Конечно, машина могла не среагировать пару часов назад и внезапно завестись сейчас. Такое бывает. Но что, если Барнс даже не пытался завести её в одиночку?  
Что, если он вообще не ездит на машине сам?  
  
* * *  
  
До обеда Тони занимался «Хайлюксом»: залез под капот, вытер сухой тряпкой каждую свечу, покопался в ящиках и, отыскав несколько листов наждачной бумаги, соскрёб нагар.  
После он взялся за проверку стыков и разъёмов. В некоторых местах контакты засорились. Тони поменял масло и отрегулировал систему зажигания. От работы его отвлёк голод. Тони вернулся в дом и наспех сделал себе кофе и бутерброды.  
Сев за стол, он взял планшет, открыл браузер и ознакомился с повесткой дня на сайте «Нью-Йорк Таймс». Если верить редакторам сайта, главными событиями недели в Нью-Йорке были внезапная пропажа Тони Старка, съезд демократов штата и фестиваль любителей маленьких собачек.  
«Пресс-служба „Старк Индастриз“ сообщает: „К нам по-прежнему не поступало никаких сообщений о плене или выкупе. Мы рассчитываем на содействие наших южноафриканских коллег в поисках мистера Старка и уже ведём переговоры по данному вопросу. Наш долг — пресечь слухи о том, что исчезновение Тони Старка организовано им самим и что таким образом Железный Человек уходит в отставку. Эти слухи не соответствуют действительности“. Предположение об отставке высказали пользователи Фейсбука днём ранее. Они сравнили исчезновение Тони Старка с исчезновением Стива Роджерса. Напомним, что Роджерс оставил пост Капитана Америка, когда...»  
Дальше Тони не читал.  
Он медленно жевал бутерброд, запивая его горячим кофе. Чем дольше Тони оставался в этом доме, тем отчётливее становилось ощущение, что он разворошил осиное гнездо. Тони узнавал вещи, которых не хотел знать, и разделывался с иллюзиями. Возможно, нечто подобное имела в виду Пеппер, когда в пылу ссоры советовала повзрослеть.  
И вот ещё какая штука: за разговорами, склоками и мучительной рефлексией он упустил момент, когда втянулся в чужую, незнакомую, странную жизнь. Он пытался отвлечься от неё новостями, но новости не возбуждали в нём интереса. Очередная газетёнка, очередное сообщение пресс-службы, очередная конспирологическая теория на фейсбуке — и что с того? Тони думал о Нью-Йорке, как о параллельной вселенной.  
Вереницу мыслей прервал рёв приближающегося мотоцикла — судя по звуку, мотоцикл выехал с шоссе и свернул во двор. Тони отставил пустую чашку, встал из-за стола и вышел в коридор. Мотор затих. На крыльце раздались шаги. Тони на всякий случай отступил в закуток за дверью. Высокий человек, с ног до головы облачённый в чёрное, шагнул в прихожую. Увидев Тони, он дёрнулся, но тут же вздохнул с облегчением и опёрся рукой о стену.  
— Это ты...  
Тони польстила его реакция.  
— Привет, Кэп.  
Что-то было не в порядке. Тяжело дыша, Кэп сделал шаг в сторону кухни, но остановился. Тони подхватил его под локоть.  
— Эй. Что с тобой?  
— Ничего серьёзного.  
— Держись за меня, — предложил Тони.  
Роджерс вяло отозвался:  
— Я и сам могу дойти.  
— Я знаю, что ты можешь. Но всё-таки держись.  
Капитан перекинул руку через шею Тони. Крякнув, Тони подхватил его за плечо. От сотрясения голова всё ещё кружилась.  
Вместе они кое-как добрались до кухни. Тони помог Роджерсу сесть во главе стола. Роджерс откинулся на спинку, надул щёки и выдул воздух. Его лицо исказила гримаса боли, левая рука рефлекторно схватилась за бок, прикрывая тёмное пятно на куртке.  
— Дай воды.  
Тони достал из шкафа стакан и налил воды прямо из-под крана. Капитан взял стакан и залпом выпил.  
— Покажи, — потребовал Тони.  
Роджерс без возражений убрал руку. На чёрной матерчатой куртке ниже рёбер виднелась прорезь. Вокруг неё по ткани расплывалось влажное пятно, края которого уже успели подсохнуть. Кэп умудрился схлопотать ножевое ранение.  
Так, сказал себе Тони, спокойно. Только не паникуй.  
— Где в этом доме аптечка? — спросил он.  
— Не знаю. Она мне обычно не нужна.  
Тони наугад распахнул несколько шкафов, выдвинул ящики в тумбах. Хозяйственный Барнс должен был припасти что-то на всякий случай. Под руку попадались картофелечистки, бумажные полотенца, доски для хлеба, губки для мытья посуды и скотч. Тони отложил скотч, сходил в ванную и открыл шкафчик рядом с зеркалом. Он надеялся найти антибактериальный крем, но суперсолдаты не разменивались на такие мелочи. На полке в шкафчике лежал бинт, которым обычно перематывают кулаки на тренировках, бутылёк медицинского спирта и упаковка таблеток от бессонницы.  
Он взял бинт и бутылёк со спиртом, вернулся в кухню, подхватил со столешницы скотч и подошёл к Роджерсу.  
— Снимай куртку, надо рану обработать.  
— Да она ерундовая, — сказал Роджерс. — К утру сама заживёт.  
— Ерундовая или нет, это я сам решу. Куртку снимай.  
— Говорю тебе, не нужно...  
Тони начал терять терпение.  
— Так, слушай меня внимательно. Меньше всего на свете я хочу умолять тебя раздеваться. В моём идеальном мире ты стаскиваешь с себя шмотки ещё до того, как я об этом подумаю.  
— Не смешно.  
— А я смеюсь, что ли? Шевелись.  
Морщась, Роджерс стряхнул с себя куртку и бросил её на пол. Под курткой обнаружилась такая же тёмная водолазка.  
— Надо же, — откомментировал Тони. — А обычно ты весь в белом.  
Роджерс, видимо, слишком устал, чтобы ставить Тони на место, поэтому молча отодрал ткань, присохшую к ране, и стащил водолазку.  
Теперь Тони мог осмотреть ранение: судя по ровным краям, оно было не резаным, а колотым. Сюда бы Пятницу. Тони привык действовать по инструкциям искусственного интеллекта. Обычно он и так знал, что делать, но голос, диктующий последовательность действий, успокаивал.  
Колотые раны первым делом полагалось промыть, чтобы не развилась инфекция. Тони взял мыло, натёр руки и отдраил до скрипа. Затем достал из шкафа кастрюлю и чистое полотенце, развёл мыло в кипячёной воде, вымочил полотенце и хорошенько выжал.  
Роджерс молча следил за его действиями. Тони сел рядом с ним, взял полотенце и принялся оттирать засохшую кровь.  
— Ну-с, брат Ночного дозора... Как тебя угораздило?  
— Какого ещё дозора?  
— Что, не смотришь «Игру престолов»? Старик, это уже неприлично.  
Тони прополоскал полотенце и сосредоточился на ране, стараясь не касаться пальцами кожи вокруг неё. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что лишние прикосновения были бы неуместны. Он придержал пальцами рану, чтобы она не расширялась, и задел живот Роджерса запястьем. Страхи оказались напрасными: Тони коснулся Роджерса — и ничего не случилось.  
— Ну? — сказал Тони. — Чем это тебя так?  
— Не разглядел, но похоже на заточку.  
— Лезвие длинное?  
— Не особо.  
— На глаз глубина сантиметров семь, но чёрт его знает. Сильно болит?  
— Не очень.  
— Должно болеть. Задеты крупные сосуды, иначе крови было бы меньше. Хорошо, если селезёнка цела. Не корчи из себя супергероя.  
— Я и есть супергерой.  
Тони бросил на Роджерса короткий взгляд снизу вверх. Велик был соблазн сказать что-нибудь саркастическое.  
— В смысле, я был им, — исправился Роджерс.  
Тони проглотил тираду.  
— Угу.  
Вода в кастрюле стала розовой от крови. Тони бросил туда полотенце, оторвал кусочек бинта, смочил спиртом и промокнул рану. Капитан скривился, но стерпел. Закончив, Тони встал, отошёл к раковине и снова принялся мыть руки. Он стоял спиной к Кэпу, ожесточённо растирая мылом костяшки пальцев, и чувствовал, как в нём прожигают взглядом дыру.  
Шум воды перекрыл голос:  
— Не говори Баки. До утра рана затянется, а через неделю даже шрам пропадёт.  
Тони ужалила обида. Наверное, как-то так Роджерс принял решение не рассказывать ему об убийстве Говарда и Марии: походя, без долгих терзаний и судьбоносных решений, руководствуясь одной мыслью: молчание — это самый безопасный вариант.  
— Как у тебя всё просто...  
— Он будет волноваться.  
— Барнс не неженка.  
— Ты его не знаешь. Баки относится к этому серьёзнее, чем мы с тобой. Он ведь не был в Мстителях, не бился с читаури и в Заковии. Любая мелочь кажется ему важнее, чем на самом деле. Будет лучше, если он не узнает о том, что не стоит внимания.  
Тони закрутил кран и стряхнул с рук капли воды.  
— Роджерс, — сказал он, — тебе только что продырявили селезёнку. Это не мелочь. Ябедничать Барнсу я не стану, но давай-ка расставим верные приоритеты.  
— Я разберусь с этим сам.  
— С каких пор «разберусь» значит «уйду от ответа и сделаю вид, что ничего не было»?  
— Сказал же: не лезь, разберусь.  
Тони подошёл к столу, схватил бинт и принялся разматывать его. Роджерс по-прежнему сидел неподвижно и сверлил Тони взглядом. Тони сложил бинт в несколько раз и наклонился, чтобы наложить повязку.  
— Так что? — спросил Роджерс.  
— Делай, что хочешь. Учить тебя жизни — не по моей части.  
— То есть ты не скажешь Баки.  
— Не скажу.  
— Спасибо.  
— Да засунь ты себе это «спасибо»... Честное слово, Роджерс, это несерьёзно.  
Роджерс вскинул брови.  
— Ты и сам ведёшь себя несерьёзно.  
— О, я всё ждал, когда ж ты включишь режим папочки. Наконец-то! Мне этого так не хватало... Подержи.  
Роджерс послушно прижал повязку к чистой ране. Тони взял скотч, подцепил край клеящей ленты и оторвал кусочек зубами.  
— Раны скотчем не заклеивают, — сказал Капитан.  
— Я не виноват, что в этом чёртовом доме нет пластыря. Бинт прижми плотнее. Вот так. Теперь другую сторону...  
— Тони, если я тебя чем-то обидел — извини.  
Это было что-то новенькое. Тони подумал, что самое главное сейчас — не брякнуть чего-нибудь лишнего. Но и промолчать он не мог.  
— Роджерс, мы оба знаем, в чём проблема. Ты не хочешь рассказывать Барнсу о ранении не потому, что он такой чувствительный. С психикой там всё в порядке. Как только Барнс узнает, что ты поехал на задание Т’Чаллы без него, тебя ждёт увлекательный разговор на тему капитанства. Придётся отвечать на неудобные вопросы.  
Капитан задумчиво прищурился.  
— Откуда ты знаешь про задания Т’Чаллы?  
— Ты сам вчера говорил.  
— Я сказал, что помогу ребятам Т’Чаллы. Откуда ты узнал, что это именно задания?  
— Догадался.  
— Сам?  
Капитан не сводил глаз с лица Тони. Врать было уже бессмысленно.  
— Барнс сказал. Ночью.  
— О чём ещё вы говорили?  
— Всё-то тебе расскажи.  
Тони оторвал последний кусочек скотча и закрепил правый нижний угол повязки. Казалось, Капитан борется с собой: спросить, не спросить.  
— Стало быть, вы разговариваете.  
— А ты вроде хотел, чтобы я вёл себя с ним помягче. Не злился, был паинькой, простил и всё такое. Что на этот раз не так?  
— Это не похоже на прощение.  
— Ты тут, что ли, специалист по прощению? Со своими проблемами сначала разберись.  
— У меня нет проблем.  
Тони хмыкнул, взял кастрюлю и отнёс к раковине. Розовая вода полилась в отверстие для слива. Тони смотрел, как она течёт, закручиваясь по спирали. Мысли были такие же — текучие, повторяющиеся, слегка подкрашенные кровью.  
Вот как всё было.  
Сначала Стив Роджерс добивался призыва, потом разъезжал по городам с представлениями. Он отказался от всего, чтобы заниматься делом. Отличное было дело, не придерёшься — война с фашистами. Испокон веков борьба с врагом представлялась обольстительной для воображения, а способность пожертвовать собой почиталась за высшую добродетель.  
В таких условиях отказ от личной жизни казался незначительной платой за правое дело. Но однажды война кончилась. Стив Роджерс заснул во льдах, а когда проснулся, фашистов не было и в помине.  
Со стороны зрелище было захватывающее: мечта кинематографиста, соблазн для писателя, непаханое поле работы для историка и музейного работника. А что же внутри? Ты один на всём свете. Ни детей, ни родителей, ни друзей. Нет уже никакого Баки, и мир не тот, что прежде, и сам ты — тень из прошлого. На винтажных карточках твоё лицо смотрится уместнее, чем в реальности. Ты с головой бросаешься в единственное знакомое дело — битву. И вдруг появляется Баки. В новой реальности он такой же призрак, как ты. Даже хуже: теперь он Зимний Солдат. Несмотря на это, вдалеке брезжит слабый огонёк надежды: вот он — шанс всё бросить, в кои-то веки пожить нормально и восполнить утраченное. Разделавшись с «Гидрой», ты бросаешься к Зимнему Солдату. Всё, что тебя волнует — как вернуть человека, которого ты упустил. Ты носишься с ним, теряешь всё, что казалось важным: имя, репутацию, дело всей жизни, звёздно-полосатый щит. Но однажды усилия приносят плоды, и Баки Барнс возвращается. Ты наконец-то можешь собраться с силами и сказать ему: давай начнём сначала. Ради такого финта приходится наступить себе на горло и отбросить обострённое чувство собственного достоинства. Оно того стоит. Вы вместе, и война закончилась миром. Пусть вы оба в опале, зато впервые можно послать всех к чёрту.  
Остаётся вопрос: почему ты не посылаешь? Зачем ты ищешь Т’Чаллу, зачем связываешься с Тони Старком, на кой чёрт вся беготня. Ты повторяешь, что всё в порядке, и утверждаешь, что у тебя нет проблем.  
Кого ты пытаешься обмануть?  
— Тони, что у вас происходит?  
Тони сполоснул кастрюлю, вытер и поставил в шкаф. Кэп уточнил формулировку:  
— Я имею в виду, вы поладили?  
— Ну, назовём это так. Я дал ему по морде и поцеловал, а ночью мы разговаривали.  
Повисла тишина. Тони выбросил испачканное полотенце в мусорку под раковиной и сунул бинты и спирт в отделение с ножами и вилками. Роджерс потянулся за водолазкой, надел её и пригладил место, где сквозь ткань топорщилась повязка. Тони раздражало, что он молчит.  
— Достаточно или нужны детали?  
— Это было до ужина?  
— Днём.  
— И что Баки?  
— Бросился мне на шею и сказал, что всю жизнь этого ждал. Говорит: давай сбежим от Роджерса и займёмся горячим сексом на берегу моря! А я ему: секундочку, только смазку захвачу.  
— Правда?  
Тони закатил глаза.  
— Нет, конечно. Научись читать сарказм.  
— Мне надоели твои шуточки.  
— Ты тоже не подарок. Но, если хочешь знать, Барнс считает, что таким образом я компенсирую неразделённую страсть к тебе. Звучит очень сопливо, не находишь?  
— Так не бывает, — сказал Капитан.  
Его уверенность поражала воображение.  
— Ох, ну раз ты так говоришь — тогда конечно... Мир именно такой, каким ты хочешь его видеть. Нет так нет.  
Кэп неожиданно улыбнулся.  
— Если бы это было так, меня бы никогда не отшивали.  
— А тебя отшивали?  
— Ну да. Девчонки, ещё в Бруклине.  
— Ни за что не поверю.  
— Почему?  
— Дай-ка подумать. Ты блондин с голубыми глазами. Ходячая легенда. Твою улыбку надо печатать на упаковках с презервативами — чтоб вставало сразу, как на них глянешь. Вот почему.  
Капитан перестал улыбаться. Тони было так весело, что даже грустно. Пьянящее чувство победы над собой наполнило его, как жидкость — пустой сосуд, но прошло несколько секунд — и краски мира снова потускнели.  
— Не говори чепухи, — сказал Роджерс, подхватил куртку с пола, поднялся со стула и скрылся в коридоре. Тони не стал его догонять.  
Привалившись к кухонной тумбе, он думал: дружище, только посмотри на себя. Ты уже не тот. Сердечко дёргается, сентиментальность не к месту, и шутки стали несмешные.  
Старк, ты совсем плох. 

 

 

* * *

Ну вот и всё.  
Видишь, как просто? А ты боялся. Небеса не рухнули на голову, земля не ушла из-под ног, полюса не поменялись. Оказалось, не так уж это и трудно — сказать Роджерсу правду. Дерьмово, но не трудно. И Кэп ничего тебе не сделал. Вряд ли он вообще воспринял признание всерьёз.  
(Тони, что с тобой не так? Что ты несёшь? Ты что, сдался? Так не пойдёт. Лучше ругаться, чем избегать проблемы. В случае с Кэпом отсутствие реакции эквивалентно наказанию. Ничего не случилось, но внутренности будто скрутило; в голове стало пусто, в груди пусто, даже в ногах пусто. Что там было раньше? Впрочем, какая теперь разница: что бы там ни было, этого больше нет.)  
Тони ещё долго стоял около кухонной тумбы; казалось, он давным-давно застыл на этом месте, так давно, что это помнят только скалы и море. Вокруг построили дом, расставили по комнатам мебель, расселили жильцов, а он всё стоял и стоял, и ничего ему не хотелось и ни о чём не думалось.  
Что за хрень, в самом деле.  
Он разозлился и вышел в коридор, полный решимости закатить Стиву Роджерсу грандиозный скандал в духе дешёвой мелодрамы. Тони быстро определил первое обвинение из обширного списка придирок: «Ты никогда со мной не считался». Пока он проговаривал слова в уме, они звучали неплохо. Тони даже подумывал выманить Роджерса в кухню, чтобы можно было орать, когда бьёшь посуду, и бить посуду, когда орёшь.  
Капитан заперся в комнате. В наглухо закрытой двери было что-то предостерегающее. Дом говорил: довольно, Тони, — и каждая стена, половица и дверная ручка просила не делать глупостей. Дом был прав. От греха подальше Тони закинулся таблетками, вышел на улицу и трусцой побежал к гаражу.  
С моря дул холодный ветер; сырость забиралась под одежду и пронизывала до костей. Погода не баловала ни своих, ни чужих, не знала близости, как не знала и раздора, и Тони даже немножко завидовал: ему б такую отстранённость. Глядишь, и таблетки не понадобились бы.  
Тони протиснулся в зазор между землёй и гаражной дверью, включил свет и наконец-то вздохнул спокойно. Здесь, рядом с «Хайлюксом», среди полок с инструментами и разбросанных железяк, он мог просто быть собой.  
Часа через два появился Барнс.  
— Эй, Старк! Ты здесь? Нажми на кнопку слева.  
Тони вытер руки тряпкой и нажал на кнопку в стене около входа. Дверь медленно поехала вверх. Сначала Тони увидел тяжёлые ботинки Барнса, ноги в тёмных штанах, синюю джинсовку и пустой рукав слева. Потом открылось лицо.  
— Что это ты тут делаешь? — спросил Барнс, заглядывая за спину Тони.  
Вид у него был мирный.  
— Машину ремонтирую, — сказал Тони. — Теперь она будет заводиться лучше.  
— А я привёз пиццу.  
— Супер, тащи сюда.  
Барнс предложил:  
— Пойдём в дом.  
— Мне и здесь хорошо.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Нет, — солгал Тони, вернулся к машине и залез под капот.  
Он надеялся, что это избавит его от дальнейших разговоров, но Барнс был упорный. Он подошёл справа, остановился и выжидательно уставился на Тони, всем своим видом выражая озабоченность.  
— Не стой над душой, — процедил Тони. Он в третий раз проверял одну и ту же свечу, хоть и так знал, что с ней всё нормально.  
— Что конкретно ты делаешь?  
— Прямо сейчас я проверяю свечи. Тут куча работы. Будь другом, принеси сюда пару кусков пиццы и чего-нибудь выпить. Виски должен был остаться.  
— Собираешься надраться в гараже в одиночку?  
— Чудеса дедукции!  
— А что ж нас не зовёшь? Мы со Стивом можем составить тебе компанию.  
— Видал я компании и получше.  
Барнс вздохнул и впустил в голос понимающие нотки.  
— Давай по-другому. Ты опять поругался со Стивом?  
Тони закрыл крышку капота.  
— Два-ноль в твою пользу. Просто Шерлок Холмс какой-то. Ещё и играешь в хорошего копа. Где вас таких делают... Ах да! В «Гидре».  
— Ни во что я не играю.  
— Да хорош уже врать.  
— Когда это я врал тебе?  
Тони посмотрел Барнсу в глаза. Глаза были такие же, как вчера ночью — светло-голубые, прозрачные, чистые и необычайно честные. Надо же, с такими глазами — и хитрый, как лис.  
— Ну, например, вчера с супермаркетом. Сказал, что водишь машину, но на самом деле начал заводить её, потому что хотел, чтобы я пришёл на грохот. Это что, не враньё?  
Барнс выслушал обвинение, не меняясь в лице. Его вообще было трудно вывести из себя. Тони безуспешно старался.  
— Развёл меня, как ребёнка, а я и повёлся. Трудно было сказать: Старк, ты оторвал мне руку, и теперь я не вожу машину, свози меня в супермаркет?  
— Супермаркет — это не цель.  
Тони с досадой отбросил тряпку на столешницу с инструментами.  
— Да ну вас обоих.  
— Я тебя не разводил. Я хотел, чтобы мы начали разговаривать. Мы же не враги.  
Второй раз за день Тони стало смешно и горько.  
— А кто мы?  
— Пока не знаю. Ты как хочешь?  
— По-моему, я уже дважды давал понять, как я хочу.  
— Ах вот что это было...  
— Здесь ничего не бывает так, как я хочу! И никто в этом доме меня не слышит. Или делает вид, что не услышал, или не принимает всерьёз, или ещё какая х...  
Барнс зажал ему рот ладонью и мягко сказал:  
— Хватит.  
Ладонь была сухой и горячей. Тони цапнул её зубами, и Барнс отскочил от неожиданности.  
— Эй!  
Тони облизнул губы. На вкус кожа была сладковато-солёная, как морской воздух тёплым вечером.  
(Старк, ну что за глупости? У кожи нет вкуса, у воздуха тоже. Всё это просто обман чувств.)  
— Успокоился? — спросил Барнс.  
— Ещё раз так сделаешь — вторую руку оторву.  
Барнс схватил Тони за рубашку и притянул ближе. Всё случилось мгновенно, и мозги не успели включиться. Тони потянулся к Барнсу всем телом и жёстко и сильно впился губами в губы. Рука Барнса легла ему на затылок. Затылку стало и холодно, и горячо.  
В юности Тони Старк был исчадием ада. В последние лет пятнадцать-двадцать его бешеный нрав стали называть эксцентричностью, а безумные выходки списали на причуды гения. Мир разрешил Тони Старку остепениться и любезно поменял названия описываемых явлений. Но в эту минуту Тони вдруг понял, что суть не поменялась, и сердцем он всё такой же: бешеный и дурной.  
За пределами гаража у него был миллион проблем одна другой хуже. Но здесь он ничего не хотел о них знать.  
Воздуха стало не хватать.  
— Чем это ты пахнешь? — спросил Барнс. — Машинным маслом?  
— В следующий раз предупреждай заранее, чтоб я успел надушиться «Герленом».  
— Да мне и так нравится.  
От поцелуя осталось послевкусие, бодрящее, как кофе с лимонным соком. Тони с сожалением думал о том, что пора возвращаться в реальность. Он и так уже слишком далеко зашёл.  
— Так, — сказал он, положил руки Барнсу на плечи и аккуратно отстранил. — Надо кое-что обсудить.  
— Начинается.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь?  
— Я стараюсь говорить на языке, который тебе понятен.  
— Ах вот как.  
— Не заводись.  
— А как же Кэп? Ты мне все уши прожужжал своей неземной любовью. Травил душещипательные истории про Бруклин и мальчика на детской площадке. Это хоть правда?  
— Всё правда.  
— Зашибись.  
Барнс пожал плечами. На ощупь его плечи были очень твёрдые, особенно левое. Тони вспомнил, что под джинсовкой не мышцы, а железо и красная звезда на нём. Наследие «Гидры», раскуроченный разъём для потерянного механизма. Пустота, которая жаждет наполнения; не рука, а только стык для её присоединения. И так не только с рукой.  
Между Тони и Барнсом оставалось пространство, словно предназначенное для кого-то третьего. Тони подумал: это призрак Говарда или Кэп?  
Не поймёшь, что хуже.  
— Если тебя что-то не устраивает, просто скажи «нет».  
Тони безрадостно улыбнулся.  
— Да что ты! Мастер переговоров... Просто скажите «нет». Что ещё посоветуешь: травить леску, не показывать нужды?  
— Я бы посоветовал, но момент упущен.  
Барнс смотрел на Тони в упор. Зрачки затопили радужку, и осталась только серебристая кромка вокруг тьмы. Тони впервые поймал себя на мысли, что нынешний Баки Барнс — уже не милый простак из Бруклина, а причудливый симбиоз с Зимним Солдатом.  
Вторая мысль огорошила ещё больше, чем первая: мы теперь заодно.  
Как же это случилось?  
— Барнс, что мы будем делать?  
— Кто — мы?  
— Мы с тобой.  
— В смысле, мы с тобой и Стив?  
Тони прикинул, говорить о разговоре с Роджерсом или нет. Если сказать, это всё усложнит. К тому же придётся объяснить ситуацию, а он дал Кэпу слово, что не скажет Барнсу о ранении.  
Но как не говорить? Кому ещё сказать? Их тут всего трое. С какой стороны не глянь, обязательно кого-нибудь подведёшь: или Кэпа, или Барнса. Нужно было выбрать одно из двух.  
Тони решил, что лучше подвести Барнса, и уклончиво ответил:  
— Любопытная группировка. Тут как в детских книжках на развитие логического мышления. Следи за последовательностью. Мы с тобой и Стив. Вы со Стивом и я. Какого звена не хватает?  
Барнс поморщился.  
— Вечно твои штучки...  
— Извини, по-другому я не умею.  
Извинение относилось не столько к сказанному, сколько к тому, чего он не сказал. Но Барнс этого не понял. Морщинка между его бровей разгладилась, лицо смягчилось.  
— Пойдём ужинать, — повторил он.  
Тони сдуру согласился.  
  
* * *  
  
Насколько сдуру, Тони понял в первые десять минут. Разговор не клеился: Роджерс пялился в тарелку, Тони тоже, Барнс поглядывал на них обоих и пытался затеять необременительный разговор, чем только усугублял неловкость и отчуждённость. Оставаться в этой обстановке не хотелось, но и уйти было неудобно. Тони сидел на стуле, напряжённо выпрямив спину, и жевал пиццу, радуясь, что это оправдывает молчание. Барнс не успокаивался.  
— Говорят, похолодание сдвинет сроки, но не так чтобы очень. Холод для ягод лучше, чем жара. Так или иначе, работы будет больше, чем в прошлый раз.  
— Угу, — сказал Роджерс, не поднимая взгляд от тарелки.  
— Я тут подумал: если захочешь присоединиться, можно поговорить с хозяином. Рабочих рук не хватает, всё равно придётся кого-то искать. Не успеем вовремя разобраться с ягодами — сгниют к чёртовой матери.  
— Я подумаю, — сказал Роджерс. Расплывчатый ответ ничего не значил.  
— Место хорошее. Я б иначе не предложил, сам знаешь. Платят неплохо, хозяин не мудак.  
— А где эта винодельня? — вмешался Тони.  
— Да здесь под боком, автобус ходит каждые двадцать минут. Могу свозить и показать, если хочешь.  
Тони стало интересно.  
— И что там надо делать?  
— Всё, что потребуется. Иногда виноград собираю. Слежу за брожением, сборщиков координирую. Да мало ли, работы полно.  
— А как ты... ээээ...  
Тони замолк, подыскивая подходящую формулировку. Теперь он уже не горел желанием тыкать Барнса носом в инвалидность, а как сказать то же, но корректнее, не знал.  
Барнс прочёл немой вопрос в его глазах.  
— Нормально, сил хватает. У нас погрузочная система с автоматизацией. Баланс держать не надо, всё машина делает.  
— Это понятно, но должны же у них быть какие-то... мм... нормы производства.  
— Может, одноруким бандитам и нельзя водить машину, но работать им пока не запрещено.  
Тема была щекотливая, но глаза Барнса смеялись. Тони неожиданно растерялся и сдал назад.  
— Да я и не имел в виду... В смысле, не хотел обидеть.  
— Так я не обиделся.  
Нога Барнса под столом задела колено Тони — не поймёшь, случайно или нет.  
Тони одеревенел. Боковым зрением он видел, как Кэп по-прежнему ковыряется в тарелке — вряд ли бы он заметил, если бы Тони прямо сейчас опустил руку вниз и положил её Барнсу на бедро.  
Нет, нельзя.  
Почему нельзя?  
Это не твоё.  
А что тут, чёрт возьми, моё?  
— Вина-то хоть дашь попробовать? — спросил он вслух.  
— Месяца через полтора — сколько угодно, — сказал Барнс, — мы как раз отправим на продажу прошлый урожай. Но я вообще сам редко пью, только пробую. Из-за сыворотки...  
— Да-да, вас обоих и чистым абсентом не возьмёшь. Скука.  
— Кстати, не знаю насчёт абсента, дальше сорока градусов я пока не заходил. Сорок пьются как вода.  
Тони разозлился — отчасти из-за Барнса, отчасти из-за напряжённого внутреннего диалога. Кэп всё ещё смотрел в тарелку с недоеденным куском пиццы. Мать твою, как с ним вообще можно жить.  
— Я с тебя хренею. Есть в тебе какая-нибудь исследовательская жилка, нет? Под рукой такой материал — днём с огнём не сыщешь, а простаивает без дела. В любой момент можно брать и тестить. Реакции суперсолдат — непаханое поле, а трудов на эту тему раз, два и обчёлся. Такое не прочесть ни в одном мануале, помогут только опыты. На твоём месте я бы первым делом выяснил, как работает тело: предел мощности, время без сна, объём потребляемой энергии, затраты калорий. А ты что? Даже влияние веществ не потестил.  
— Веществ мне и так хватило.  
— А вдруг в больницу загремишь? Ты ведь даже не знаешь, действует на тебя морфин или нет. Всё надо узнавать самому.  
— Что-то я не понял, что ты предлагаешь. Типа, подсесть на наркоту?  
Тони умилился. Прямолинейная простота Барнса развлекала, как передача о маленьких пандах по каналу Дискавери.  
— Давай установим дневной лимит тупых вопросов, — предложил он. — Обычно я прощаю людям только одну глупость, но для тебя сделаю исключение. Скидка за то, что ты отмороженный. Три глупости в день, идёт? Это была первая. Что ещё скажешь насчёт опытов с веществами?  
— Не хочу я быть подопытной крысой.  
— Бип-бип! Вторая.  
— Ой, да ну тебя, — сказал Барнс.  
Нога под столом ни на дюйм не сдвинулась. Барнс всё ещё был здесь. Он не сбегал при любом удобном случае, как Кэп, наоборот — сам нарывался. Ему тоже было весело.  
Так, стоп.  
Соберись, Старк. Думай трезво. Ты же можешь контролировать себя?  
Никогда не умел, но хоть попытайся.  
— Абсент можно попробовать, — задумчиво сказал Барнс. — А морфин не буду. Я его, во-первых, не достану...  
— Нашёл проблему.  
— ...а, во-вторых, синтетические удовольствия не по моей части.  
В кухне стало душновато; Тони отдавал себе отчёт в том, что жар идёт изнутри, а не снаружи, но доводы рассудка не помогали. Жар одурял, пронизывал тело, как ток, и делал пьяным без виски. Захотелось встать и открыть окно, но Тони остался на месте, опасаясь, что Кэп поднимет голову и наконец заметит нечто странное.  
— Помню, на фронте об абсенте ходили легенды. Говорили, что от него разжижается мозг. Что это как снаряд, попавший в твою башку. В увольнительной каждый солдат должен был попробовать абсент, чтобы знать, к чему готовиться на фронте.  
— И что, правду говорили? — спросил Тони.  
— Понятия не имею.  
— Непременно исправим досадное упущение. Есть тут какая-нибудь служба заказов? Позвоню и скажу: привет, это Тони Старк. Привезите два ведра абсента и ящик наркотиков для тестирования возможностей человеческого тела. Оплата безналом, чупа-чупс в подарок. Соси и процветай!  
Неожиданно Капитан подал голос.  
— Тони, я рад, что тебе лучше, но это не смешно.  
— Ого! Как я лоханулся. Ты же у нас главный ценитель юмора. Рубаха-парень, весельчак Стиви Роджерс: с утра рассмешишь — до ночи не успокоится! И как это я не справился.  
Кэп поднял голову и пронзил Тони мрачным взглядом, которым можно было забивать гвозди.  
— Ты правда не понимаешь? У него внутри Зимний Солдат. Мы ничего не знаем о спусковых крючках «Гидры». Опьянение запустит неконтролируемую реакцию, не говоря уж о наркотиках.  
— Так я и предлагаю всё выяснить. Любую систему нужно тестировать на баги, а потом фиксить. Только так продукт и можно сделать лучше.  
Взгляд Роджерса стал ещё тяжелее.  
— В каком смысле «продукт»? Люди не костюмы. Хочешь рискнуть безопасностью — рискуй собой.  
— Я никого не ставлю под угрозу.  
— Сомневаюсь.  
Жар стал обжигающим. Было очень странно одновременно прикасаться коленом к Барнсу и глядеть в глаза Капитана. Тони с трудом балансировал на неустойчивой, тоненькой ниточке между восторгом и бешенством, и не знал, что будет, если ниточка вдруг порвётся.  
— Стив, — сказал Барнс, — я и сам могу решить...  
— Мой долг — предупредить о последствиях.  
Тони поджал губы.  
— Слово-то какое — долг...  
— Я так понимаю, ты о нём никогда не слышал. Предпочитаешь свалить ответственность на кого-нибудь другого. Предупреждаю: в тот раз с соглашением у тебя не вышло, и в этот раз тоже не выйдет.  
— Так и сиди в своей ракушке! В своём, блядь, Бруклине сорокового года! Это же так безопасно — не соваться за зону комфорта. Не дай бог попробовать что-то новое — всё, пиздец, земля разверзнется. Очень удобная позиция — ничем не рисковать, кроме своей шкуры, бежать от любой возможности изменить что-нибудь, а если кто вдруг попытается — хуячить его из всех пушек, чтоб сидел и не рыпался. Молодец, старик. Именно такой Капитан Америка нужен миру. Я, блядь, с детства именно о таком Кэпе и мечтал! Плакаты над кроватью вешал. Папаша затирал, что Кэп храбрый и справедливый, а Кэп оказался трусливым сукиным сыном с шорами на глазах.  
Роджерс побледнел, но это его не портило. Красота Кэпа была поразительна; даже сейчас, задушенный бессильной яростью, Тони всё ещё отмечал эту красоту, и она мучила его, как мигрень, которая не проходит.  
Кричи, не кричи.  
— Только это ты и видишь, — сказал Капитан. — Блондина с голубыми глазами. Плакат над кроватью. Картинку. Так ведь?  
Из груди Тони вырвался вздох. Кэп продолжал:  
— Хочешь начистоту — хорошо, я скажу начистоту. Живые люди ничего для тебя не значат. Тебе намного интереснее иметь дело с ролями, машинами, исполняемыми функциями или чем там ещё. После Заковии я было подумал, что что-то изменилось: ты показал нам фотографии того мальчика, рассказал о том, как он умер. Я подумал: наконец-то Тони Старк обратил внимание на человека. Если во всей истории с соглашением и было что-то хорошее, то только это. Увы, ты спустил это в трубу, как и многое другое. Иногда у тебя бывают просветления, но ты их даже не замечаешь. Лично я потерял надежду, что это когда-нибудь изменится. Ты скучаешь-то не по людям, а по тому, чем они для тебя были. Баки для тебя всё равно что сломанный механизм, тот мальчик — отчёт об ошибках. Я — плакат из детства. Оплакивай своё детство, сколько вздумается, только нас в это не впутывай. Я достаточно ясно выразился?  
Тони схватился за пустой стакан, чтобы не тряслись руки. К этому невозможно было привыкнуть.  
— Достаточно ясно? — повторил Кэп. — Скажи да или нет.  
Будь он проклят.  
— Да, — сказал Тони. — Да, блядь, ты сама доходчивость...  
— Вот и славно. Будь добр, запомни этот разговор хотя бы до конца недели.  
В который раз в ушах у Тони зазвенело. Жар ушёл, на смену ему пришла пустота и лёгкость, не имевшая ничего общего со свободой. Тони с сожалением вспомнил всё, что слышал о Капитане в детстве: речи о демократии, о выборе, о превосходстве личности... Декларацию Независимости, будь она неладна. Четвёртое июля, гори оно огнём.  
— Нет необходимости, — сказал он. — Пойду соберу вещи.  
— Никто никуда не пойдёт, — сказал Барнс.  
Снова здорово. Есть ли дно у этой ямы? Падаешь, падаешь — а его всё нет.  
— Я должен просить разрешение на любое действие? — уточнил Тони. — Жрать в одиночку нельзя, говорить нельзя, даже уйти нельзя. Привяжите меня уже к стулу и заткните кляпом рот. Нахера такие сложности...  
— Не драматизируй, — попросил Барнс. — Сейчас уже всё равно никуда не уедешь, автобусы не ходят.  
— Есть машина и мотоцикл. Машину я, кстати, починил. Не стоит благодарности.  
— Хорошо, давай так: уедешь завтра утром, если захочешь. Доедем до Кейптауна и купим тебе билет до Нью-Йорка.  
— Можем сейчас купить.  
— Нет, завтра.  
— Отлично. Пойду закинусь снотворным и лягу спать. Соберётесь трахаться — делайте это потише.  
Кэп побледнел до синевы. Барнс из последних сил сохранял самообладание.  
— У нас нет снотворного, — сказал он. — Только бинты для тренировок.  
— В шкафчике в ванной валялась упаковка, возьму оттуда.  
— Ты что-то путаешь.  
— Ой, да хватит. Принимаешь таблетки — ради бога. Я и сам без антидепрессантов из дома не выхожу.  
— Я ничего не принимаю, — сказал Барнс. — Это не мои.  
Повисла тишина. Барнс перевёл взгляд на Кэпа.  
— Стив?  
— Не бери в голову.  
— У тебя проблемы со сном?  
— Ничего серьёзного. Это на всякий случай.  
Мгновение Барнс сидел, потом встал и вышел из кухни. Тони слышал, как открылась дверь ванной. Роджерс бросил на него взгляд, полный злости.  
— Ну спасибо...  
Барнс влетел в кухню с упаковкой таблеток в руках.  
— Здесь три блистера по десять таблеток. Сколько ты пьёшь, Стив?  
— Пару раз принимал.  
— Два блистера из трёх пустые. Ты что, по десять таблеток за раз глушишь?  
— По три штуки. Это ничего не значит, Бак.  
— Если по три, значит, ты принимал их минимум шесть раз. А где бинты? У нас были бинты и спирт для протирки. Я сам покупал, когда порезался. Тони, это ты взял?  
Блядь, подумал Тони.  
— С какого перепуга это я?  
— Ну, мало ли. Я просто хочу понять, куда они делись. То есть, ты не брал?  
— Да причём тут я вообще?  
— Так. Стив?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Блядь, вы можете мне нормально ответить, куда делись бинты? Кроме нас, в этом доме никого не бывает.  
— Не понимаю, почему ты так психуешь, — сказал Роджерс. — Может, я выбросил случайно. Не помню. Пропали — и чёрт с ним. Давай обсудим что-нибудь поважнее. Расскажи про работу, я так и не понял, что у вас там с людьми.  
Барнс предложение проигнорировал. Задумавшись на секунду, он шагнул к мойке, взялся за ручку шкафчика под ней и открыл дверцу. Тут Тони сообразил, что сейчас будет.  
За дверцей скрывалось мусорное ведро. Барнс сунул в него руку и вытащил мокрое мятое полотенце с разводами крови. Тони замер. Так глупо он давно не лажал.  
— А это что?  
Роджерс машинально потянулся рукой к ране, скрытой под толстовкой, но одёрнул себя и посмотрел на Баки.  
— Наверное, рыба. Ты же вчера рыбу готовил. Это её кровь.  
Объяснение было настолько тупое, что Тони чуть не заскулил. Капитан заврался окончательно, но его ложь была безыскусна, как у ребёнка. С тем же успехом он мог плести, что полотенце подбросили инопланетяне.  
— Ты за идиота меня держишь? — спросил Барнс.  
— Что? Нет. Нет, конечно. Послушай, всему этому наверняка есть какое-то объяснение...  
— Именно. И я хочу его услышать.  
Тони понял, что, если не спасти Роджерса прямо сейчас, Барнс от злости брякнет что-нибудь такое, что окончательно разрушит и без того шаткое положение. Тони всегда так делал — собачился с Роджерсом, ругал его, подзуживал, поддевал, — но при случае приходил на помощь. То же самое он сделал и сейчас.  
— Ладно, — сказал Тони. — Только не надо выдумывать чёрте что. Это я.  
Он сделал шаг к Барнсу, загораживая Роджерса.  
— Упал с пикапа, пока ремонтировал. Поцарапал плечо — у вас там гвозди были раскиданы, надо было обработать, вот я и взял спирт. Гвозди уже убрал, но в другой раз не бросайте их где попало, ага?  
Барнс обвёл взглядом плечи Тони и потянулся к правому.  
— Которое плечо, это?  
— Не трогай, больно же.  
— Ясен пень, столько крови. До кости, наверное, пропорол. Длинный попался гвоздь?  
— Да, несладко было.  
— Отлично держишься, — похвалил Барнс. — Инструменты этой рукой держал... От несчастного сотрясения весь качаешься, а плечо разворотил — слова не скажешь.  
— Ну, вот такой вот я, да. Пропустим по стаканчику виски?  
Барнс схватил Тони за плечо. Тони не успел среагировать.  
— У тебя и повязки-то нет. Думаешь, я не в курсе, что столько крови с плеча не наберётся? Тут либо вена задета, либо внутренние органы.  
— Да нет же...  
Барнс уже теснил Тони в сторону, но тот назойливо мешался, топчась на месте.  
— Стив, какого чёрта? Что случилось?  
— Слушай, — бормотал Тони, — ты остынь...  
Барнс будто и не заметил.  
— Стив, сними толстовку, пожалуйста.  
— Зачем?  
Тони в жизни не видел такого страшного лица, как сейчас у Барнса.  
— Сними толстовку, — повторил он.  
— Ладно, — сказал Кэп. — Ладно, хорошо.  
Тони обернулся и сделал умоляющие глаза, безмолвно упрашивая: Роджерс, не смей, даже не думай. Капитан поморщился и стянул через голову толстовку. Под толстовкой была тёмная футболка. Она задралась на животе, обнажив повязку под рёбрами.  
Ничего хуже Кэп сделать не мог. У Барнса переменилось лицо — ноздри раздулись, как у быка, увидевшего красную тряпку, на шее выступили синие вздувшиеся жилы. Тони не знал, чего хочет больше — успокоить или смыться куда подальше.  
В итоге выбрал первое.  
— Может, всё-таки по вискарику? Не опьянеете, но хоть успокоитесь.  
— Заткнись, — процедил Барнс. — Огнестрел или ножевое?  
— Ножевое, — сказал Капитан. — Т’Чалла сказал, что...  
— Мне насрать, что он сказал.  
— Бак, это вышло случайно. Пропустил удар заточкой, но всё обошлось, мы их взяли. В другой раз не повторится. Я же говорил вчера, что помогу тем ребятам. Это был последний раз.  
— Старк был последним.  
— Уже зарастать начало, честно. К утру заживёт, как на собаке.  
— А потом что? Опять ведь пойдёшь.  
Капитан сцепил зубы. Его рука всё-таки скользнула к повязке. Он держался за бок, прикрывая рану, и смотрел на Барнса с упрямой беспомощностью. Барнса не проняло.  
— Ты клялся мне. Всё впустую?  
— Бак...  
— Не надо, не старайся. Я сыт по горло, Стиви.  
— Да это же ерунда!  
— Ты не спишь по ночам и закидываешься снотворным, обещаешь завязать и не завязываешь, врёшь мне в лицо и скрываешь ножевое. Что из этого ерунда? Когда мне принесут тело в гробу — тоже будет ерунда?!  
— Никто ничего не принесёт. Без меня они не справятся.  
— Человечество тысячи лет справлялось без Стива Роджерса. И, представь себе, выжило. Не надо думать, что отряды Т’Чаллы загнутся без твоего участия. Мне эти отряды нахер не сдались. А загнутся — туда и дорога. Я не с ними живу и не их люблю.  
— Обещаю: со мной всё будет в порядке. Я не умру.  
— Так и скажу на панихиде: «Стив был уверен, что не умрёт».  
— Бак, да это всего лишь ранение! У меня таких, знаешь, сколько было? Но всё в порядке.  
— Кроме того, что ты спятил и жить не можешь без войны.  
— Я делаю всё, чтобы войны не было.  
— Да, но чем ты займёшься, если её и вправду не станет?  
— Чем угодно.  
— Например?  
— Роджерс, — осторожно позвал Тони. — Глупо отрицать, что тебе... тебе, может, нужна помощь, нет?  
Кэп тут же ощетинился.  
— Я ничем не болен.  
— Да причём тут «болен»? Я тоже не болен, но хотя бы антидепрессанты...  
— Я нормальный, — упрямо повторил Кэп.  
До Тони начала доходить неприглядная правда. Кэп с его вынужденной семидесятилетней спячкой пропустил переворот в культуре. Он ничего не слышал о вьетнамском синдроме и никогда не сталкивался с настоящей психологической поддержкой. Может быть, он до сих пор думает, что главный инструмент мозгоправа — электрошок, и никто не объяснил ему, что всё изменилось.  
— Блин, ну ты тёмный. Всё ещё живёшь в сороковых... Ты что, всерьёз думаешь, что к психологу ходят только психи? У меня для тебя куча новостей. Не знаю даже, с какой начать.  
— Это не работает, — сказал Барнс. — Поверь, Старк, я пытался.  
— Нет, серьёзно, Роджерс, даже я понимаю, что с таким дерьмом надо как-то работать, а уж ты...  
— Довольно. Мы всё решили.  
Тони сбился со счёта, в какой раз слышит это из уст Кэпа. Барнс, чертыхнувшись, сел и закрыл лицо рукой. Тони не знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы прекратить скандал. Кэп вздохнул и открыл рот, чтобы в очередной раз выдать что-то дремучее, но не успел.  
— Стиви, я не вижу другого выхода. Хотел бы, но, похоже, не судьба. Я тебя уже хоронил один раз. Чуть не похоронил и во второй, когда «Гидра» мне тебя заказала. Третий раз не буду.  
— И что это значит?  
— Хочешь оставаться Кэпом — делай, что должен. Но без меня.  
— А я тебя и не втягиваю.  
— Мне должно быть от этого легче? Нет, Стив. Я только и делаю, что жду, когда в дверь постучат со словами: «Распишитесь за похоронку». Пару раз даже ночью вскакивал от кошмаров. Я не для того ждал семьдесят лет, чтобы каждый божий день гадать, как ты вернёшься — со щитом или на щите. Я хотел жить, а ты хочешь сдохнуть. Понятия не имею, кто прав, но... может, нам просто не по пути, а?  
— А с кем тебе по пути — с Тони?  
Оба, как по заказу, уставились на Тони. Чувство было такое, будто стоишь под прожекторами.  
На кой чёрт я с ними связался, тоскливо подумал он. Жил себе, жил, мастерил оружие массового поражения, пытался подружиться с тараканами в башке, глотал таблетки, злился на Кэпа, ругался на Барнса и знать не знал ничего о том, как сложна и извилиста эта тропинка, как много камней на пути и как они огромны: не обойти, не сдвинуть.  
Нормально всё было. И чего только не хватало?  
— Слушайте, — сказал он, — давайте я уеду, и дело с концами. У вас и без меня куча тем для обсуждения. Роджерс, дружеский совет: не просри то, что еле получил. Чисто статистически ты вряд ли проживёшь ещё семьдесят лет, чтобы всё вернуть.  
Кэп повернул голову к Барнсу.  
— Ты что, сказал ему о нас?  
Тони захотелось побиться лбом о стену.  
— Ну, сказал, — согласился Барнс, — и что? Что это меняет?  
— Это наша личная жизнь, Бак. Нельзя рассказывать это...  
— Кому? Скажи — кому?  
Кэп молчал.  
— Нет у тебя личной жизни. Была когда-то, теперь нет. И ты сам этого захотел.  
— Всё не можешь простить мне тот разговор, да?  
Баки сузил глаза и вкрадчиво осведомился:  
— Будь добр, уточни — тот, когда ты сказал, что Капитану Роджерсу не пристало трахаться с таким, как я?  
— Я имел в виду не это!  
— Слово «трахаться» слишком грубое? Ну, пускай будет «встречаться».  
— Был другой разговор. Когда я сказал, что ошибся, и отныне всё будет иначе.  
— И что, стало?  
— Бак, давай ты прекратишь балаган.  
— Стив, я не Старк. Меня этим не проймёшь. Ты говорил, капитанство в прошлом, но оно не в прошлом. Это я вижу, а остальное — просто слова.  
Роджерс поднялся из-за стола на всю высоту своего роста. Уже не скрываясь, он держался рукой за левый бок, но в то же время выпрямил спину, как солдат на плацу.  
Самое время было сказать: «А я предупреждал», но почему-то не хотелось.  
— Что ж, — сказал Капитан. — Отдаю должное, вы со Старком отлично смотритесь вместе.  
— Старк тут ни при чём.  
— Жаль, родились не в одно время. Впрочем, ты и в эту эпоху неплохо встроился. В нашей тебе не нравилось, ты даже на войну не хотел идти. Я виноват, что втянул тебя в мясорубку, и нечего удивляться, что ты меня упрекаешь.  
Тони настораживал металлический голос. Снова вспомнилась битва в сибирском бункере. Замах, свист воздуха... Короткий удар сверху вниз — щитом в титановую обшивку.  
— Хотя, знаешь... Я уже не помню, в чём конкретно заключался твой путь. Чем ты собирался заниматься? Что за человеком ты был?  
Боммм!  
— Может, ты хотел как-то по-своему менять мир, а мне не рассказывал? Хотел что-нибудь изобрести, кого-то спасти, запомниться людям? У тебя вообще были планы на жизнь, а, Бак? А то я не припомню. Кажется, ты всегда просто делал то, что тебе скажут. Сначала слушал меня, потом — людей «Гидры». Своих мозгов сроду не было. Удивляюсь, что тебе не понравилось на службе Зимним Солдатом. Там ведь идеальные условия: получаешь цель сверху на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой и выполняешь. Своей цели нет — сойдёт и эта.  
— Пошёл вон, — сказал Барнс.  
Роджерс развернулся и вышел.  
  
* * *  
  
— На, выпей.  
— Не хочу.  
— Надо.  
— Кому надо? Мне не надо.  
— Выпей за меня.  
— Старк, пожалуйста, отцепись.  
— Непременно, — кивнул Тони. — А теперь пей.  
Они снова сидели за столом. Барнс взял виски из рук Тони, сделал большой глоток и скривился. Тони дал себе зарок не волноваться за Барнса, но обещание было из разряда «брошу пить с понедельника». Он слишком хорошо знал, каково это: бомм, бомм, бомм.  
В тишине Тони размышлял о том, что гневные тирады пора записывать на диктофон и подбрасывать врагам перед боем. Противник послушает и поневоле задумается: если эти парни так обходятся друг с другом, то что же они сделают со мной?  
Этим идиотским анекдотом Тони оборонялся от главного. Он забивал себе голову ерундой, чтобы не думать о случившемся, но голос Кэпа — ясный, уверенный, никогда не дрожащий голос, — пробивался сквозь баррикады, повторяя и повторяя, что в жизни Барнса нет никакой цели.  
Никогда не было и вряд ли уже будет.  
(Впрочем, последнего Кэп не говорил — это Тони сам додумал, по старой привычке обостряя и усугубляя обвинения).  
— Барнс, ты его не слушай. Он спятил. Вспомни, ты же сам мне рассказывал, что Роджерс не стена. Ему тоже может сорвать крышу. Не принимай близко к сердцу.  
— Но это правда.  
— Какая, нахрен, правда?  
— Ты знаешь, какая.  
— Почему? Потому что Роджерс так сказал? Роджерс несёт чушь все три дня, что я здесь торчу.  
Барнс отставил бутылку в сторону.  
— Не надо меня утешать.  
— Что хочу, то и делаю, — огрызнулся Тони. — Я в тебя втюрился, имею право вести себя, как заблагорассудится. Скажи спасибо, что не подарил трёхметрового плюшевого кролика с огромными сиськами. Пеппер повезло меньше, чем тебе.  
Барнс перевёл на него пустой взгляд.  
— Серьёзно? Ты влюбился?  
— А по мне не видно?  
— Тебя трудно понять.  
— Теорию гомотопий трудно понять. Виски дай.  
Барнс не шелохнулся. Казалось, он не может заставить себя лишний раз пошевелиться. На бескровном лице выделялись только глаза и губы, как пятна краски на белом листе. Тони сам взял бутылку, отпил прямо из горла и закрутил крышку.  
— Я переночую у тебя? — спросил Барнс.  
— Окей. Постелю себе на полу. Где у вас лежит запасной матрас?  
— Нигде.  
— Совсем-совсем нигде? А спальный мешок есть?  
— Съезди и купи, если хочешь.  
У Тони засосало под ложечкой.  
— Ага, — сказал он. — В смысле, хочу... то есть не хочу. То есть хочу, но на самом деле нет...  
— Так ты хочешь или не хочешь?  
— Старик, я хреновая замена Роджерсу.  
— Как и я.  
Тони хотел добавить к этому что-нибудь, но не придумал остроумного ответа. К черту, подумал он. Пошло всё к чёрту. Так больше нельзя жить. Мы жили по-всякому, но так — уже чересчур.  
Его рука сама собой поползла по столешнице, накрыла ладонь Барнса и сжала. Тони бездумно гладил сухую и тёплую кожу на костяшках пальцев. Ему не хотелось думать о том, что будет дальше и к чему это приведёт.  
— Старк, — мягко позвал Барнс, — ты что делаешь...  
— Мне перестать?  
— По-моему, ты всё ещё не в себе.  
— Говорю же — втюрился. Только давай без секса. По крайней мере, сегодня. А то будешь как пьяный школьник, расставшийся с приятелем.  
Барнс улыбнулся.  
— Доверюсь твоему опыту.  
— Нет у меня опыта со школьниками.  
— Ну разумеется.  
— Окей, может, и есть... Точно не знаю. Не буду же я водительские права в постели спрашивать.  
— Слава богу. А то у меня и прав-то нет.  
Тони поддразнил его:  
— А в сороковых уже выдавали?  
— Нет, конечно, — парировал Барнс. — В те годы ни машин, ни лошадей не было. Выдалбливали номер страховки на камне и таскали с собой в телеге с запряжённым тираннозавром. А эта сука ещё и кусается...  
Тони притянул его за руку и поцеловал.  
Ничего романтичного в этом не было. У Тони болела голова и саднило в сердце. Барнс чуть не навернулся со стула. Поцелуй получился быстрым и усталым. Тони прижался лбом ко лбу Барнса, облизнул губы и сказал:  
— Хочешь, поехали со мной в Нью-Йорк.  
Какой-то бес внутри Тони неподдельно изумился: дурень, куда тебя несёт? Ты что, отбиваешь Барнса у Кэпа?  
— И что я буду там делать? — спросил Барнс.  
— То же, что и здесь: чистить рыбу, покупать сливы и действовать мне на нервы. Сделаем тебе новую руку, лучше прежней, вычистим код из башки...  
Барнс отстранился.  
— А как же Стив?  
М-да. Не удалось.  
— Он большой мальчик. Как-нибудь позаботится о себе.  
— Ты же знаешь, что нет. Мне не всё равно, тебе тоже. Ты его любишь.  
— Прекрати.  
— Но ведь любишь же!  
Тони вспылил:  
— А толку? Твой Стив остался в грёбаном Бруклине. Не дремучий козёл-ретроград, а смешной дрищ с детской площадки — вот кем был твой Стив. Не знаю, что с ним стало, но его больше нет.  
— Обо мне тоже так думали, — мол, остался только Зимний Солдат. Но я всё ещё здесь.  
— Это не одно и то же.  
— Почему?  
Тони начал утомлять этот разговор.  
— Потому что ты попал под раздачу «Гидры», а он сам с собой это сделал.  
Барнс осведомился:  
— Какая разница, кто это с нами сделал?  
Стало тихо, и в тишине Тони услышал, как за стенкой в соседней комнате что-то скрипнуло — то ли кровать, то ли половицы. Мерно тикала секундная стрелка часов. Барнс ждал от Тони ответа, как будто Тони мог противопоставить его словам что-нибудь внятное.  
— Он сам виноват, — упрямо повторил Тони.  
— Ну молодец, нашёл виноватого, дальше что? Побег — это выход?  
— Роджерс не хочет ничего менять. Спаси хотя бы себя, придурок.  
— Разве это спасение?  
Тони закатил глаза. Барнс тяжело вздохнул. За стенкой снова что-то скрипнуло.  
— Старк, я серьёзно. Знаешь, что мне это напоминает? Как я сидел там... там, внутри... и от меня ничего не зависело. Что бы я ни думал о «Гидре», как бы я не протестовал, всё было бесполезно. Только достучишься до Зимнего — они всё обнуляют. Всё, подчистую! Я даже пытаться перестал. Всё равно никто не слушает. «Гидра» придёт и сделает, что захочет, как будто ты не человек, а инструмент какой-то типа молотка там, гвоздодёра. Кому какое дело, что чувствует гвоздодёр: бери и херачь им Говарда, а если что пойдёт не так, почини по-быстрому и дальше херачь. Семьдесят лет! И теперь то же самое! Пытаешься изменить что-нибудь, а выходит, что лучше было просто уйти. Я так сто раз делал — утешался тем, что дела Зимнего Солдата меня не касаются. Не помогало. Я больше не могу, понятно? Не могу, не могу, не могу...  
— Тшшш. Угомонись.  
— Я устал. Старк, знать бы тебе, как я устал...  
— Иди сюда.  
Потянувшись вперёд, Тони обхватил Барнса за плечи и, как ребёнка, погладил по голове. У него промелькнула мысль: суперсолдата не положено утешать. Дозволено ли ему вообще испытывать нечто подобное — или нужно стать камнем, символом, не живым человеком, а носителем идеологии, существом, которое бьётся за чужую свободу, но само остаётся несвободным.  
Нужно ли становиться Капитаном? Можно ли сочувствовать такому человеку — камню, плакату, символу? Можно ли жить с ним, можно ли его любить?  
От Барнса пахло шампунем, дождём, потом и виски. Человеком пахло. Под одеждой на левом плече Барнса топорщились провода. Тони дорого отдал бы за то, чтобы их не было.  
В дверном проёме за спиной Барнса выросла фигура Капитана. Тони вызывающе выпятил подбородок, всем своим видом показывая: только попробуй помешать.  
— Бак, — тихо сказал Кэп. — Прости меня.  
Тот молчал. Тони разжал руки, и теперь Барнс тупо смотрел в окно.  
— Это было за гранью, — выдавил Роджерс. — Ты не заслужил подобного. Просто я... просто...  
На правую половину его лица падал прямоугольник жёлтого света. Под этим светом было видно, как он плох: губы искривились, зрачки расширились, на лбу прорезались морщины, блестящие от пота, а под глазами залегли тёмные полукружия. Роджерс выглядел как человек, который давно и тяжело болен.  
Другая половина лица тонула в тени.  
— Бак... У меня самого... вроде как... нет цели.  
Барнс обернулся.  
— В каком смысле — нет цели?  
— От меня должен быть какой-то толк, а без формы его нет. Тор — правитель Асгарда, Беннер — учёный, Соколиный Глаз — отец трёх детей, Тони Старк — изобретатель... Разве что Наташа не такая. Я только с ней и мог нормально разговаривать. На войне от нас была польза. В костюмах мы могли что-то сделать, кем-то быть. А что делать без войны — картинки рисовать?  
— Ну, когда-то тебе нравилось рисовать картинки. Стиву Роджерсу, по крайней мере, нравилось.  
Барнс поднялся со стула. Роджерс смотрел на него с болью.  
— Бак, это было очень давно.  
— Пойду спать.  
— Извини меня.  
— Отойди, пожалуйста.  
Роджерс отступил в сторону, и Барнс скрылся в темноте.  
  
* * *  
  
Тони слышал, как в коридоре хлопнула дверь. Судя по звуку, Барнс выбрал дальнюю спальню — ту, где сейчас ночевал Тони.  
Снова они с Кэпом остались одни. Наконец-то Тони нащупал брешь в броне Капитана, куда более серьёзную, чем ножевое ранение под рёбрами, и теперь не мог решить — бить в неё или не бить.  
— Спасибо, что помогаешь ему, — сказал Роджерс. — Наверное, так будет лучше.  
Помогаю, мысленно повторил Тони. Помогаю, блин...  
— Все хотят как лучше. Почему-то никто не хочет как хуже. Спрашивается, откуда тогда берётся всё плохое... Не знаешь, нет? Может, у Барнса спросить?  
— Не втягивай Баки.  
Да уж. Надо было предугадать такой поворот беседы: не делай то, не делай сё, поменьше разговаривай и не высовывайся. Твоё мнение никого здесь не интересует.  
— Ты составь сразу мануальчик, а? — предложил Тони. — Напиши инструкцию, как мне вести себя с Барнсом, назначь штрафы за отклонение от нормы, контролируй исполнение... Куда я без твоих инструкций!  
— Я раньше думал, что ты без них не справишься.  
Тони открыл глаза. Роджерс смотрел на него в упор. Тони почти спокойно подумал о том, что нечто подобное ему мог бы сказать Говард.  
— Блестяще, старина. Скорее запатентуй идею, пока не своровали.  
— Нет, послушай... Да послушай наконец. Я думал, что это будет... полезно. Что с тобой нельзя по-другому, и если я начну вести себя иначе, ты нарвёшься на неприятности. Даже Фьюри хотел, чтобы я тебя приструнил, потому что никого другого ты вовсе не слушал.  
Тони неприятно улыбнулся.  
— О, так значит, твоё оправдание — Фьюри...  
— Это не оправдание! Я ошибся. Думал, что ты не протянешь без контроля, но сколько уже прошло, год, полтора? Ты выкарабкался.  
— О господи, да разуй уже глаза. Я могу жить без кого угодно: без родителей, без Пеппер, без друзей. Я смог на пороге смерти в афганской пещере сбацать железный костюм из металлолома. Смог стать супергероем, хотя у меня сердце еле пашет. И второй раз тоже смог бы, а с тобой или без тебя — без разницы. Но ты всё равно был нужен мне, не делай удивлённое лицо. Сказал бы один раз: иди к чёрту. Я бы помучился день-другой и отстал. Барнса в сороковых ты послал в лоб, а меня не удосужился. Что я тебе сделал, а?  
Роджерс скрестил руки на груди.  
— Я думал, мы друзья.  
Тони откинулся на спинку стула и захохотал. Хохот душил, Тони ничего не мог с этим сделать. Вид у Роджерса стал ещё растеряннее.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Тони, — пойду-ка я тоже спать, пока ещё чего не услышал. Друзья, блядь. Не разлей вода...  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты набрался смелости и признался: Тони, тебе ничего не светит. Давай, скажи это.  
Тони подошёл к Роджерсу вплотную. У Роджерса были странные глаза: не голубые, не серые — цвета пепла.  
— Скажи, — надавил Тони. — И покончим с этим.  
— А если я не хочу?  
— Что, прости?  
И тут случилось нечто странное. Роджерс совершил крохотное движение навстречу Тони, ничего криминального — лишь чуть-чуть приблизил лицо, — но Тони вдруг стало очень страшно, и он отпрянул, стукнувшись головой о другую сторону косяка. Всё помутилось: комната стала нереальной, очертания предметов — смазанными и дробными. В голове от уха к уху переливался густой и вязкий горячий сироп. В сиропе пульсировала единственная мысль: этого не может быть.  
Померещилось. Ты хочешь невозможного.  
Старк, ты снова хочешь невозможного.  
Это был очень долгий, безумный день; долгая жизнь; долгая ссора. Сердце, как птица в клетке, билось о рёбра. Роджерс шагнул к Тони и схватил за футболку таким жестом, будто уже понял, что не встретит сопротивления. Казалось, он проделал это уже раз сто, и ничто не мешало сделать то же самое в сто первый раз, а потом в сто второй и сто третий, и вообще столько, сколько заблагорассудится.  
Боже, неужели со мной можно так просто? — подумал Тони.  
Губы Роджерса нашли его губы, вцепились в них; зубы прикусили нижнюю губу, и стало больно.  
Что он творит? Что он, чёрт побери, делает?  
Тони не так представлял себе светлое будущее и не так фантазировал о Капитане. Оказалось, Стив Роджерс тоже пахнет потом, у него напористые грубые губы (шершавые, потому что искусанные) и расширенные поры на носу. Когда он дышит тебе в губы, становится горячо и щекотно. Всегда гладко выбритое лицо не такое уж и гладкое, и к вечеру щетина колется на щеках и подбородке.  
Из последних сил Тони думал: ну лицо и лицо — мне-то что?  
Роджерс остервенело дёрнул пояс штанов Тони. Им овладело лихорадочное, бессильное бешенство; он сунул руку за резинку и скользнул внутрь. Тони вцепился зубами в левое плечо Роджерса, мимоходом удивляясь, почему оно из плоти, а не из металла.  
Рука что-то делала там, внизу — что-то безыскусное, быстрое, возвратно-поступательное. Тони молча вздрагивал в такт рывкам, и кусал плечо, и молился, чтобы это кончилось, и чтобы не кончалось, и чтобы поскорее... нет, медленнее... поскорее... помедленнее... Ещё, ещё и ещё.  
Неожиданно трезво задумался: где Роджерс этому научился? С Барнсом, конечно.  
На этой мысли его прошибло, и он кончил, не издав ни единого звука.  
Роджерс вытащил руку из его штанов, подошёл к кухонным шкафам и порылся в ящиках. Тони пробил озноб. Дрожа, он опирался о дверной проём; колени стали слабыми, ватными, словно принадлежали кому-то другому. Роджерс нашёл салфетки и протянул Тони.  
— Вытрись.  
Тони взял салфетки, отступил от двери и сел на стул. Голова не соображала. Он никак не мог вспомнить, есть ли в этом грёбаном доме ванная, и если есть, то где.  
— Мне лучше в душ, — сказал он, собравшись с силами.  
Поднял голову — а Стива и след простыл.


	4. Понедельник

В мысе Доброй Надежды было мало добра и ещё меньше надежды. Бартоломео Диаш назвал его мысом Бурь. Как многие другие искатели удачи, он отплыл от берегов родной Португалии по поручению короля, чтобы обогнуть Африку и открыть морской путь в Индию. В январе тысяча четыреста восемьдесят восьмого года начались бури. Моряки неделями блуждали в пенящихся волнах, пока наконец не высадились на берег. Там их встретило племя готтентотов. Завязалась кровавая схватка, Диаш лично убил одного из туземцев, но это не спасло положения. Моряки вернулись на судно и отплыли в море. Команда угрожала Диашу бунтом и наотрез отказывалась идти на восток. Весной Диаш высадился на заветный берег, нарёк его мысом Бурь и отправился домой к королю, чтобы принести весть об открытом пути и передать эстафету Васко да Гама.   
Королю не понравилось мрачное название. Он повелел называть это место мысом Доброй Надежды, полагая, что это воодушевит его подданных. Но мыс оставался зловещим, как его ни назови. Три века спустя в этом месте родилась легенда о Летучем Голландце. Голландский корабль попал в шторм при попытке обогнуть мыс. Суеверный штурман предложил переждать непогоду в бухте, но капитан застрелил его и поклялся, что никто не сойдёт на берег до тех пор, пока судно не обойдёт мыс, даже если придётся плыть до второго пришествия. По легенде, тотчас же небеса разверзлись, и раздался глас Бога: «Да будет так». С тех пор корабль бороздит моря, неуязвимый, неутомимый, обречённый на вечное скитание, и встреча с ним —это проклятье.   
Так, по крайней мере, говорилось в брошюре «ЮАР для путешественников», которую Тони подхватил со стойки на заправке, пока Стив Роджерс расплачивался за бензин.   
Тони сидел на заднем сиденье. Дочитав историю до конца, он подумал о том, что мистическая байка родилась из тривиальных причин. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы заметить: в этом месте береговая линия поворачивает на восток, сталкивая Индийский океан с Атлантическим. Место встречи всё равно что поле боя. Индийский океан страстный, горячий и легкомысленный, Атлантический — ледяной и жгучий. Температура воды на западном побережье на несколько градусов выше, чем на восточном, потому что запад омывают течения из Антарктики. Из-за разницы температур в нижних слоях атмосферы возникают причудливые оптические искажения вроде фата-морганы. Тут поневоле увидишь и проклятый корабль, и бога, и дьявола, и всё, что только может предложить воспалённое воображение суеверного моряка.   
В таких местах, как это, легко обманывать себя, прикрываясь легендами. Думаешь: ну, раз уж мы в дерьме, наверное, это неспроста. Человек так устроен — старается во всём видеть смысл. Там, где смысл неочевиден из-за нехватки знаний, ум обращается к сакральному и мистическому.   
Оторвав взгляд от листовки, Тони посмотрел на Барнса. Барнс сидел впереди, на пассажирском месте. Его взгляд прикипел к Роджерсу, который стоял у кассы и разглядывал плакат с расписанием.   
Когда ночью Тони зашёл в комнату, Барнс лежал на краю кровати и делал вид, что спит. Тони разделся до трусов, лёг рядом и уставился в тёмный потолок. Выждав пару минут, Барнс спросил:   
— Теперь легче?   
В его голосе не было обвинительных ноток. Тони не замечал, как сильно напряжён. Только теперь стало ясно, что он ждал реакции Барнса, как божьего благословения.   
— Нет, — сказал Тони. — Или да. Я ещё не понял.   
— Поедешь утром домой?   
Ехать, не ехать? Если оставаться, то зачем?   
— Поеду. Это ничего не меняет.   
Барнс промолчал. Ночь была тёмная и ясная. Барнс не задёрнул шторы, и со своего места Тони сквозь окно видел звёзды в высоком холодном небе. Казалось, кто-то покрыл серебрянкой бусины и приклеил их на синий небесный купол. Это наводило мысли о птичьей клетке, накрытой тёмной шторой.   
Хотелось провести так целую вечность — просто быть рядом, молчать и ни о чём не волноваться. Тони уже начал проваливаться в сон, когда Барнс вдруг сказал:   
— Спасибо за эти три дня. Без тебя ничего бы не было.   
— Да брось, — сонно ответил Тони. — От меня одни проблемы.   
Кровать скрипнула. Барнс перевернулся на другой бок лицом к Тони, улыбнулся в темноте и закрыл глаза.   
Утром Тони положил на комод треники и футболку и переоделся в свой костюм. Завтракали порознь. Тони хотел смыться по-тихому, но Роджерс заметил его перебежки из ванной в комнату, поймал по пути и предложил отвезти на паромную пристань. Паром ходил до Кейптауна, а кейптаунский аэропорт обслуживал ежедневные рейсы в Нью-Йорк.   
Тони не придумал, как отказаться, поэтому пришлось согласиться. Барнс увязался за компанию. В дороге они молчали, испытывая одно на троих щемящее чувство без названия. Тони хотел, чтобы молчаливая пытка прекратилась, и в то же время понимал, что будет скучать по этому.   
Но ничего, ему не привыкать.   
Наконец с заправкой и оплатой было покончено. Роджерс вернулся к машине, сел за руль и сказал:   
— Ехать ещё минут двадцать. Успеем на паром в полдень.   
— Хорошо, — сказал Тони, хотя ничего хорошего в этом не было.   
Машина тронулась. Желтовато-красная пыль поднималась с шоссе. В тени у неё был багровый оттенок, и из-за этого казалось, что мир вокруг кровоточит. Дорога шла по изгибам холмов, заросших буйной зеленью; за очередным поворотом открылся вид на береговую линию, вздыбленную скалами, и искрящийся сине-зелёный океан. Скоро дорога спустилась вниз с холма, и открылся вид на пристань. В этом месте скалы расступались, образуя небольшую бухту. На пристани толпились туристы, обвешанные сумками и фотоаппаратами.   
Подъехав к пристани, Роджерс заглушил двигатель. Они вышли из машины и встали в очередь к кассам, держась близко, но стараясь не прикасаться друг к другу, как будто могли обжечься.   
В толпе Тони чувствовал себя неуютно. Так повелось с раннего детства. Он ещё помнил, как выходил с родителями из дома, и вокруг смыкалось кольцо журналистов. Совершенно выветрилось из памяти, зачем эти люди к ним приставали, чего они пытались добиться и о чём спрашивали, зато до сих пор было живо ощущение беспомощности и нарастающего страха, зацикленное на повторе, как пластинка в сломанном проигрывателе. Каждый чужак норовил сунуть микрофон под нос Тони и щёлкнуть камерой. Мама крепко держала Тони за руку, но мокрая ладонь выскальзывала, и больше всего на свете он боялся, что родители исчезнут, оставив его с щёлкающими, клацающими чужаками, от которых не стоило ждать ничего хорошего.   
Если посмотреть правде в глаза, так оно и вышло. Страхи исполнялись, а мечты — нет. Зёрнышко страха пустило корни, проросло вглубь и вширь, дало всходы и спустя тридцать пять лет выросло в пышный плодоносящий куст. Страх множился, вырастая сам из себя. Его поливали, за ним ухаживали. В хороший сезон он плодился так, что начинались панические атаки. Много лет Тони Старк прожил в безуспешных попытках скрыть страх от себя и окружающих. Он боялся наглых и сам вёл себя, как наглец; боялся смерти и прикидывался бессмертным.   
Чего он только не боялся: любви, одиночества, силы и бессилия, зрелости и инфантильности, свободы и заточения. В конечном счёте он перестал понимать, кого именно боится — чужаков или себя. Все ужасы мира сплелись в неразборчивый и тошнотворный комок.   
Тони знал одно: он чертовски устал бояться и впервые за долгие годы не хотел ничего из себя строить. Может, это была заслуга Роджерса. Может, Барнса или заковианского соглашения. Тони пообещал себе, что разберётся, когда придёт время. Сейчас его больше волновало состояние Роджерса, чем собственные проблемы.   
Роджерс стоял по правую руку от Тони, озираясь. Он выглядел невыспавшимся — наверное, вчера не принял снотворное. Ночью Тони слышал, как в соседней комнате скрипит кровать.   
— Стив, — сказал Барнс, нарушив долгое молчание. — Если хочешь, посиди в машине.   
— Я в порядке, — сказал Роджерс, осёкся и вдруг скомандовал: — Ложись!   
Барнс мгновенно повиновался. Тони замешкался, и толчок в плечо застал его врасплох. Тони повалился спиной вперёд, едва успев сгруппироваться. Тут же на него обрушился Роджерс и прибил своим телом к земле. От веса Роджерса сдавило грудную клетку; зажмурившись и задержав дыхание, Тони ждал взрывной волны или выстрелов.   
Всё ждал, ждал и ждал...   
Выстрелов не было.   
Он открыл глаза. Толпа расступилась, образовав круг. Все смотрели на них. Одни зрители мотали головой в поисках того, что могло вызвать панику, другие неодобрительно перешёптывались.   
— Роджерс, что ты увидел?   
— Не двигайся и опусти голову вниз, тут кто-то с автоматом.   
Одна женщина отчётливо сказала: «Да они пьяные». Тони вытянул шею, разглядывая толпу снизу вверх. Никаких автоматов он не видел. Барнс уже вставал на ноги, но Роджерс не расслаблялся. Его частое горячее дыхание опаляло щёку Тони.   
— Голову ниже! Бак, вернись на место!   
— Стиви, вставай, — мягко сказал Барнс.   
— Я видел Калаш.   
— Знаю. Всё равно вставай. Он ничего тебе не сделает.   
— Жить надоело? На землю!   
— Стиви, не дури.   
Барнс чуть отклонился, и за его спиной Тони увидел мальчика с игрушечным автоматом в руках. Пацану было лет восемь. Он отчаянно веселился, улыбаясь во всю чумазую морду. Его отец стоял рядом и для виду бубнил что-то неодобрительное, но было заметно, что инцидент изрядно повеселил и его.   
По толпе прокатились смешки. Роджерс оглянулся, заметил мальчика и привстал на четвереньки. Барнс подставил ему локоть.   
— Не надо, — прохрипел Роджерс.   
Тони поднялся и принялся с преувеличенным усердием отряхивать брюки. Он слышал, как слева переговариваются два потрёпанных мужика за пятьдесят — оба пузатые, низкорослые и заметно навеселе.   
— Во даёт, — сказал один. — Такой конь — и прям как баба.   
— Хилые все стали, — посетовал второй. — В наше-то время покрепче были. А при этих чихни — в штаны наделают.   
— Заткнитесь оба, — сказал им Барнс.   
Роджерс выпрямился. Он двигался медленно, как раненый великан.   
— Ты б лучше за дружбаном смотрел, — отозвался первый. — Разве это дело — когда здоровый мужик ссытся из-за игрушки... Ух, бля, гляди-ка, Стэнли, принцесса-то штангу тягает. На Капитана Америка похож, а? Ещё бы яйца отрастить.   
Глаза Роджерса остекленели. Отрешённый взгляд глядел не на обидчиков, а сквозь них. Тони инстинктивно загородил идиотов, а Барнс схватил Роджерса за плечо.   
— Стиви, не надо... Хорош, они того не стоят.   
Но Роджерс не собирался ни на кого кидаться. Тони не был уверен в том, слышал ли он вообще обвинения в свой адрес.   
— Смотри на меня... Стиви. Никого не слушай.   
Лицо Роджерса было совсем серым.   
— Психи какие-то... — донеслось слева. Мужики попятились, растворяясь в толпе.   
Тони поймал взгляд Барнса и кивнул на машину. Барнс потянул Роджерса к «Хайлюксу». Тони шёл впереди, по старой привычке протискиваясь сквозь толпу. Он сел за руль и дождался, когда Барнс запихнет Роджерса на заднее сиденье.   
Двигатель взревел. Тони вырулил с пристани на дорогу, поднимая колёсами пыль. «Хайлюкс» понёсся по шоссе, набирая скорость; Тони не следил за стрелкой спидометра — слишком отвлекало громкое дыхание на заднем сиденье. Посматривая в зеркало заднего вида, он всё ждал, когда Роджерс успокоится, и думал: Стив, ради бога, не разрыдайся.   
Что угодно, но только не это.   
Тони не раз и не два видел мужчин, которые захлёбывались слезами от горя и от бессилия, от боли, от гнева и от тоски. Ребят из Ирака, превратившихся в сплошные оголённые нервы. Ветеранов Вьетнама, которые были героями под градом пуль, а на гражданке вздрагивали от каждого шороха.   
Не превращайся в такого, заклинал Тони. Не становись ими, пожалуйста, Стив. Я перестану называть тебя Кэпом, я забуду, кто ты, я постараюсь быть нормальным и как-нибудь справлюсь с тем, через что мы прошли.   
Попытайся и ты. Хотя бы попытайся.   
Не сдавайся, ты мне нужен.   
Последнюю фразу он произнёс вслух. Дыхание на заднем сиденье затихло. Когда они подъехали к дому, Тони бросил «Хайлюкс» у крыльца. Роджерс шёл к двери, ссутилившись, словно каждый шаг стоил ему неимоверных усилий. Он снова держался за бок. На крыльце Барнс вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Роджерс нехотя ответил:   
— Думал, затянется к утру. Пока не затянулась.   
Барнс отпер входную дверь.   
— Схожу за бинтом. Он ещё остался?   
— Бинты и спирт в ящике со столовыми приборами, — вспомнил Тони.   
В коридоре Роджерс прислонился спиной к стене и съехал вниз, уткнувшись лбом в колени.   
— Эй, — сказал Тони, плюнул на костюм и сел на грязный пол рядом с Роджерсом. — Раздевайся. Давай повязку поменяем... Давай-давай, не вредничай. Вот, молодец. Дай сюда куртку. Ничего, что я на пол бросил? Что это у тебя — кардиган? Тоже мне модник... Да не расстёгивай ты пуговицы, снимай прямо через голову... Ох, чёрт, повязка пропиталась. Ничего страшного, просто сукровица. Барнс, скотч там захвати!   
Барнс вернулся из кухни с бинтами, спиртом, скотчем и свежим полотенцем. Полуголый, Роджерс вытянул ноги, позволив Барнсу заняться раной. Загнанный взгляд остановился на Тони.   
— Ты останешься? — спросил он.   
— Куда я денусь.   
— А Нью-Йорк?   
— Ну, без тебя он не загнулся. Проживёт недельку-другую и без меня.   
Он ждал укоряющий взгляд, но Роджерс был сам не свой.   
— У нас есть что-нибудь выпить?   
У нас, мысленно повторил Тони.   
— Виски ещё остался. Пойду принесу.   
Заглянув на кухню, он вытащил виски из холодильника. Тело стало лёгким, как пух, голова не кружилась, кровь не стучала в висках. Душа расправилась, как парус под порывом ветра, разбухла в груди и подступила к горлу, обжигая Тони горячим, пульсирующим, зверским и неуместным счастьем.   
— На, выпей, — сказал он, вернувшись в коридор, протянул бутылку Роджерсу и снова сел на пол. Всё вокруг мешалось: куртка, кардиган, подставка для зонтов, гвоздь, торчащий из половиц и оцарапавший руку.   
Роджерс отхлебнул и запрокинул голову назад.   
— Помнишь, — начал, — у Фила Коулсона были карточки... Ну, такие коллекционные карточки. Со мной.   
— Помню.   
— Фьюри бросил их на стол, когда Коулсон погиб.   
— Знаю. Я там был.   
— Они были все в крови. Я взял одну, чтобы посмотреть. Старая фотография, ещё со времён агитации. И она была в крови. Я был в крови....   
Душа, сдавливающая горло, немного успокоилась, но горячее глупое счастье всё ещё было здесь.   
— Помню, кто-то сказал мне... давно, ещё в войну... что солдату лучше не заводить жену или детей. Иначе он станет плохим солдатом. Когда кого-то любишь, уже не хочется умирать за родину. Вы меня понимаете?   
— Да, — сказал Барнс.   
— Я думал, так будет лучше. Если ни с кем не сближаться, держаться подальше, никого не любить по-настоящему... Любить только слова — типа родины, победы, свободы. Это же просто слова, так ведь? Их нельзя потрогать. На войне лучше любить что-то неощутимое, а то сойдёшь с ума. Я был уверен, что умру на войне, но война кончилась, а я почему-то остался. Я был жив, но уже не помнил, каково это — когда живёшь. Не знал, что делать. Столько лет прошло — а я так и не придумал, как с этим быть. Кажется, я отдал службе слишком много. И, наверное... мне нужна помощь.   
Помолчав, он повторил уже твёрже:   
— Мне нужна помощь.   
Перевёл взгляд на Барнса. Барнс снял повязку, открыв на обозрение чистую влажную рану, неловко пожал плечами и пробормотал:   
— Тогда надо звонить Соколу. Он же вроде вёл группы для военных.   
— У меня нет его номера.   
— Взломаем базу Пентагона? — предложил Тони. — У них точно есть.   
— Что, прямо сейчас?   
— Нет, конечно. Сначала закажем пиццу за ваш счёт.   
Роджерс слабо усмехнулся и покачал головой.   
Пока Барнс возился с повязкой, Тони вышел на крыльцо и обогнул дом. Ему хотелось подышать. Океан пенился, как и прежде. Волны всё так же бились о скалы, гора всё ещё была слева, и зелень на ней ничуть не изменилась. Менялись только люди.   
Закрыв глаза, Тони глубоко вдохнул запах моря и постоял с минуту, слушая волны. Океан нашёптывал что-то своё, неразборчивое. Чего ты хочешь от жизни? — спросил себя Тони и сам ответил: чего-нибудь.   
Пусть она продолжается. Пусть встаёт солнце, и волны бьются о берег, и ветер шелестит; пусть за ночью — даже очень тёмной ночью, — приходит утро, а за утром — день.   
Впервые за долгие месяцы он вдруг понял, что всё ещё жив — жив после смертей, расколов, ссор, иссушающей пустоты в груди. Жив, и, стало быть, это не конец.   
— Старк, — крикнул Барнс с крыльца. — Гавайскую или с моцареллой?   
— С голубым сыром и маслинами!   
— Ага, и золотом посыпать...   
Дверь хлопнула. Тони сунул руки в карманы, круто развернулся и зашагал обратно к крыльцу.

 

  
  
**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо всем, кто помог воплотить в жизнь эту странную историю.
> 
> [Рыжему](http://www.diary.ru/member/?287600) — за то, что навела на мысли о том, что посттравматический синдром не только у Тони Старка;
> 
> [Шкав](http://www.diary.ru/member/?69147) — за то, что выслушивала поток сознания, читала черновики и поддерживала;
> 
> [Тиннарэ](http://www.diary.ru/member/?638049) — за то, что взялась за вычитку и чутко подмечала малейшие оттенки смысла;
> 
> [Ксандеру](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2697964) — за его неутомимость, въедливость, внимание к мелочам и холодную голову, которая так важна в редактуре;  
> 
> 
> [Лауф](http://www.diary.ru/member/?610236) — за дивные акварели и готовность к экспериментам;
> 
> И читателю, который дошёл до этой строчки.
> 
>  


End file.
